


合租客

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: 演员Jensen搬进了纽约的一所别墅，在那里他遇到了一些灵异状况。在小心翼翼隐藏自己半灵媒体质的同时，Jensen似乎逐渐喜欢上了这个叫Jared的幽灵。有妹子想看于是传上来，才不管会不会有人不想看，略略略





	合租客

 

 

********第一章** **

Jared又要换室友了，这是今年里的第三次，可是现在才五月。五月不能算是纽约最美的季节，但是也差不多算是Jared比较喜欢的月份了。天气早就没那么冷了，他光着脚在家里走来走去，而室友依然穿着软拖鞋。

Jared和人合住的大部分时光都很愉快，去年开始，一个叫Erik的作家搬了进来，Jared马上就喜欢上了这个男人，冬天的时候，每当Jared故意在他洗澡时弄断二楼的保险丝，Erik都会哀号着从冷水下逃窜出来，裹着浴袍发着抖，手忙脚乱地修保险丝。Erik的笨拙随着天气渐冷而越来越让人不忍直视，十二月的一天，Jared又故技重施，Erik没有擦干自己就去装保险，Jared在他电死自己的前一秒弄爆了一个灯泡，等Erik气急败坏地找到蜡烛开始打扫碎玻璃时，他的手指几乎全干了。

Erik Kripke在这里住了小半年，他诅咒天气和纽约的文艺界，Jared也常常安慰他，可是Erik和所有人一样，都不怎么搭理Jared。开春之后Jared厌倦了保险丝的把戏，他会在Erik 趿拉着拖鞋经过的时候故意踩住他的鞋跟，有几次让那家伙狠狠地摔了个满嘴泥，还好当时还没完全暖和起来，Erik穿得那么厚，一点没受伤，可是依然被吓得很惨。还没等Jared感到有点儿抱歉，他就搬走了。

那以后的人也都一样，他们搬进来很快，搬走更快，像是受不了Jared的恶作剧。Jared虽然觉得频繁更换室友不是什么坏事，但是他还没弄明白每一任室友到底能有多少种尖叫声的时候，他们就搬走了，这实在不是什么长久而稳定的生活。他把这归结为纽约人越来越浮躁。

所以，今年的初夏，Jared没有一个租客。他难过了一阵子，他觉得比起自己对室友们那种带点儿邪恶的喜爱（他绝不会说自己幼稚），他的合租客们很有可能非常非常讨厌自己。

但是Jared能怎么办？除了恶作剧，Jared没有和租客交流的办法了，因为他是个幽灵。

他都快不记得自己具体是在哪一年成为幽灵的，大概是十年前吧。漫长的时光里，他除了恶作剧，找不到一点别的娱乐方式。就算他不想吓唬人，只是开着电视看一看《美国之声》也还得让遥控器悬空换台呢，又不是说他每时每刻都想要吓唬租客，人类就是太容易被吓破胆了。

Jared独自在家里住了一段时间，然后这屋子的地产中介显然又一次发挥了他们战无不胜攻无不克的推销能力，一个叫做Sera Gamble的女编剧搬了进来，她算是结束了Jared的独居生活。

客观地说，这真是一座不错的房子，而且租金也并不算太贵。Jared不知道这房子在市面上的口碑怎么样，他闹走了好几任租客，在业内理应有一个都市传说一般的恶名跟随着它，但是人们还是不断搬进来。这栋房子相比起这个地段的其它别墅，更受穷困潦倒的艺术家们的喜爱，Jared不禁猜测是因为他们既喜欢安静的大环境，又只能负担得起这栋房子的租金。Jared倒是不在意这个，他能给每一个室友制造噩梦，人来人往并不影响他的发挥，他还有点乐见其成呢。

但是Sera搬进来之后，简直就是Jared噩梦的开始：她做的第一件事，是给院子换了个铁栅栏门。

老天啊，Jared恨一切纯铁制成的物品，没有理由，他就是恨它们。每次从门口经过他都觉得难受，好像那个铁门会自动扑向他，把他撕成碎片似的。于是在更多时间里，Jared窝在沙发上，当Sera看电视的时候频繁地把她热爱的一部吸血鬼灵异剧调到少儿动画上去。半夜他偷偷在Sera耳边说一些恐吓她的话，Sera从梦里吓醒的时候他在一边地板上笑得打滚。

一周前Jared听到Sera在打电话，她似乎正极力把这间房子推销给一位想要在纽约找到工作的演员：“我可以算你一半的价钱，这房子几乎完美，除了电视台总是乱跳之外。你换个电视，一切问题都解决了。”

“宝贝儿，这不会解决，只要你在这儿就不会解决。你和你那永垂不朽的铁门。”Jared喃喃地说。他推开了窗子，让一阵狂风把Sera桌上的资料吹得乱七八糟。

他看过Sera的工作成果，Sera在写一部以猎鬼为生的兄弟的故事，那些故事里的方法都是真的，这让Jared太不爽了。鉴于她要搬走了，Jared决定在最后的几天里给她多一点关注，于是他的恶作剧升格到一切家用电器上：Sera无论开多久、多少度的烤箱，都只能烤出糊成一团的面包和肉。但是这个“让Sera生活不幸福”的理念并不总是有效，当她叫外卖的时候，外卖在Jared的努力下变质，Sera因而获赔了一大笔封口费。

Jared气坏了，他弄碎了Sera所有的玻璃窗，在Sera的尖叫声中把收音机调到古典音乐台，狂风暴雨般的玻璃碎裂声和着《自新大陆第四乐章》的乐声在屋子里交织回响。

总之，Jared又要换室友了，这次他决定温和一点，他依然会作弄新室友，但是他不会一开始就对那个人恶作剧，他要等那个人在这里住到不想搬走，再把蛋糕留在最后吃。

 

交响乐事件后的第三天Jared就见到他了，那个男人来看房子，在Sera气急败坏地解释她的窗户因为“夏季的暴风”而全部碎掉，但是这“丝毫不影响居住”的时候面露惊讶，瞪大眼睛四处打量，Jared靠在干涸的壁炉边，毫不掩饰地盯着他。

这个男人很英俊，他看起来可能三十岁，也可能多一点或者少一点。他漂亮的短络腮胡让Jared说不清楚男人的年龄。即使作为演员，这个男人的眼睛也太过好看了，当他四处打量的时候，光线让那对祖母绿的眼珠在他长得过分、浓密得吓人的睫毛下闪光。有一瞬间Jared觉得他似乎看了自己一眼，接着他发现男人只是在打量自己身后有点斑驳的墙纸。

“所以，Jensen，你觉得这里怎么样？”Sera忐忑地问，“我会给你留下所有的家具，二楼一整层只有两个房间，储物室和超大的卧室，我带你去看看？”

Jensen回头笑了一下：“和你说得一样，这里确实很特别，有一些，呃，让人惊叹的地方。”

Jared露出一个大大的笑容，他喜欢这个人，Jensen说话的声音也很好听，他期待听到Jensen被他吓坏的时候发出的尖叫。

“对，这里其实很好，只是我实在不能在这里住了，春天到了，纽约这么吵，我觉得我的抑郁症快发作了，可能已经发作了，我幻视幻听，开始觉得这里闹鬼，老天啊纽约怎么会有闹鬼的地方，这里这么忙这么现代化。我得回乡下住一段时间，这个剧本快杀死我了，我希望在你拍好这部电影之前不会精神崩溃。不过你要拍的这部戏和我正在写的不是一个剧本，你知道你这部戏主要是体力活儿对吧？我听说他们给你联系好了马场，在训练之前你有个假期，然后你被奴役的生涯就开始了，导演是——”

“Sera，放轻松，我不会崩溃，你也不会崩溃的，放松，好吗？这不是你的问题，纽约最近天气不怎么好，你确实应该去郊区住一段时间。”Jensen诚恳地说。

Sera深吸一口气，停下了喋喋不休。她努力地笑了一下，带着他走上二楼，说：“好吧，你总是让人感到这么心安，我猜这就是帅哥神秘的超自然力量？总之我得搬走了，你也找到了新的住处，这挺好，你好好休息一段时间，等开拍以后，需要用到体力和肌肉的地方太多了，这部电影可不是什么平和的小清新恋爱剧。”

Jensen好笑地跟着她走上二楼，说：“放心，我对骑马一向在行。”

“看看你，德州男孩的自豪？”

“好吧，如果你非要这么说的话。”

他们笑着走上了楼梯，Jared跟着他们走到了二楼，在Jensen礼貌地夸着这间房子很漂亮的时候大声说“你的眼睛和嘴唇也很让人惊叹”。六月的纽约已经开始热了，Jensen的脸看起来有点红，他把衬衫脱下来，只穿着一件短袖T恤。他再一次环顾四周，目光擦过Jared，Jared绕到他们身后，恶作剧地往Sera脖子上吹冷气，好让她感觉到一阵恶寒，浑身发抖。

当天晚上，Sera开始打包行李，她忙到很晚才把私人物品全部收拾好，然后她决定洗个澡。Jared高兴极了，最后一次，他趁着Sera包着浴巾在镜子前擦干头发的时候（他发誓自己没有占她便宜，她包着浴巾呢），在新镜子上用水汽写下“你走吧”几个字，这终于让Sera全盘崩溃，她哭着软倒在地板上，然后不知是什么力量支撑着她逃了出去。第二天搬家工人开始在他们的房子里进进出出。第四天，Jensen Ackles带着行李搬了进来。

Jared再次见到他的时候，依然觉得Jensen好看得无边无际。Jared不是没有见过俊男靓女，不是吹牛，他见得可真不算少，但是他总觉得Jensen身上有些什么东西很不一样，让人心旷神怡。他用突然自动通电的电视机和打开的电灯来迎接Jensen，而Jensen，让Jared大失所望又耳目一新地丝毫没有害怕，他镇定地关了开关，然后走过去拔掉了电视的插头。

他大概是觉得电视如Sera所说的那样坏了，这太没意思了。Jared嘟着嘴跟着Jensen，哀怨地看着他把衣服一件件拿出来，挂在卧室的衣柜里。当Jensen整理行李的时候Jared躺在床上，喋喋不休地说着Sera和她那该死的铁门有多让他恶心，他敢肯定自己一连用了三个不同的形容词去表达这个情绪，Jensen始终没有看他一眼。

当Jensen开始铺床单的时候，Jared站起来走到一边，他已经说到了这里七月份的天气。那时候的太阳会正好照在枕头上，Jensen只用再等一个月就能享受免费阳光叫醒服务。

然后他们有一瞬间的安静。Jared看着Jensen拍打着自己带来的枕头，他的侧脸像是雕塑一样好看，他动作轻柔，小心抚平床单一角，Jared突然说：“你刚才一定害怕了，但是你为什么这么平静？我以前的室友都在表达惊恐上有很高的天赋，我知道男人不经常尖叫，我也不，但是相信我，我总有一天会让你尖叫的。”

Jensen猛地僵直了一下，而Jared没看到那个，他已经转身走到浴室门口，开始说淋浴设备的老化问题。他本想告诉Jensen那不是他造成的，这东西用了很多年，Jensen应该换个好点的热水器，但是Jensen快步走出门，下了楼梯。Jared站在屋子里，有一瞬间的茫然，他不知道自己是不是说了什么让Jensen不开心的话，然后他想起来Jensen不应该听得见他说的话。

没人听得见Jared，他死了大概有十年了。

最近他偶尔会忘记这一点，这不应该发生。内心深处他知道自己死着，他从没忘记，只是他很多时候都不希望自己想起来。世界上不应该有知道自己死了还高兴得要命的幽灵吧？把活着的人类当成室友而不是他死后住他房子的人，会让Jared感觉好很多。

Jared呆呆站在卧室中间，半晌，大声朝着楼下说：“你知道自己非常不礼貌吗？你至少应该听我把话说完！该死的，等你把肥皂擦在身上的时候我一定会弄坏你的热水器！为你的傲慢付出代价吧，Ackles先生！”

楼下传来一声闷响，听起来像是Jensen绊倒在了自己的沙发上。Jared撇了撇嘴，从空气中隐去了踪迹。

 

****第二章** **

Jared心中有一个名叫“当幽灵不应该做的事”的清单，在清单上的第一行，他大概写着：不要藏在墙壁里。这栋屋子的砖墙里有钢筋支架，刮在他身上没纯铁那么疼，但是挺不舒服，所以他尽量不要躲进去或者穿墙而过。

在第二行，他也可能写着：不要突然从空气中消失。那让他看起来太幽灵了，他不乐意那样做。他从一个地方消失，那他肯定得在另外的地方重新现身，这样才是一个普通的室友应该有的状态。

在第三行，他猜自己写着：不要做一个幽灵。

这一点比较难，鉴于他本来就是一团飘着行走的电磁波，而且他还比一般幽灵更加喜欢操纵灵异事件。虽然他最勉强的状态都不能和普通搭边，但是遵循人类的物理定律让他感觉比做幽灵好太多。总体说来他还是挺想做回人类。这是个有点奢侈的愿望，对吧？

当幽灵很烦，Jared痛恨他头几年的大部分经历，他不知道应该去哪儿，也不知道是不是有个地方像天堂一样可以回去，他像是被困在纽约了，甚至是被困在这一条街上，他觉得去哪儿都没意思，因为也没人看得见他。时间久了之后，他逐渐接受自己是个幽灵的事实，他也出去串串门，可是在周围并没有和他一样的游荡者，他找不到人聊天，最终还是得回到这所房子里来。

但是当这间屋子开始有人类入住的时候，他找到了新的娱乐。他乐此不疲，立志做一个优秀的恶灵，故而从未在人类刚搬进来的时候放他们一马，通常第二天或者更快的时候，Jared就让他们吓得屁滚尿流。

他当然不会每天都吓唬人类，他又不是真的那么无聊，而且Jensen这么好看，Jared这次不太想过早地吓唬Jensen，他承认他有点担心Jensen搬走。也许尖叫这件事可以留得晚一点，有些人就是喜欢把最好的事留到最后才享用。

所以当Jensen偶尔和他同处一间房的时候，Jared为了克制自己捉弄他的冲动，就会像一片烟雾一样轻快地转移到别的房间。最开始的时候这只是一种委曲求全的方法，然而逐渐地，Jensen让这成为了一场竞赛——他似乎总能感应到Jared在哪儿，然后和他同处一室。当Jensen出现在客厅的时候，Jared会躲进厨房，但是随后Jansen就会走进厨房拿东西吃或者喝水，Jared于是会换去书房。他一直喜欢呆在那儿，而这些演员最好永远不是那种会看书的家伙。

可是过了五分钟，Jensen走进来，从书柜了拿了一本书。

Jared翻个白眼，说：“你这样不合适，我会出来吓吓你，吓得你漂亮的绿眼珠子掉在西装裤上。”当Jensen在实木书桌边斜倚着坐下的时候，Jared皱着眉头绕着Jensen打量了一圈，在他面前张牙舞爪摆出哥斯拉一般的咆哮脸，用阴森森的凉气吹Jensen脖子，Jensen不为所动——他当然不为所动，他比之前的任何一个人都要粗心大意，他几乎没感觉到。Jared沮丧地回到客厅，他喜欢那条长沙发，Jensen爱呆在书房就让他在那儿呆着吧，反正Jared有地方可消磨。

问题是Jensen似乎和他卯上了，Jared刚抱膝窝在沙发里，Jensen就走出来，拿着一杯不知道从哪儿变出来的柳橙汁，一屁股坐在他旁边的沙发上，专注地看起那本该死的小说，似乎打定主意一上午不挪窝儿。

这天杀的家伙刚才明明还一副“我的书房是全世界最适合看书的地方”的模样。

Jared怒火朝天地弄开了整个房间的灯和吊扇，当Jensen惊讶从书本上抬头的时候，Jared说：“我说，漂亮男孩，我今天不想折腾你。你如果非要和我呆在一个房间，喏——”他朝着灯努努嘴。

Jensen把书页朝下摊放在沙发上，然后起身一盏盏关上客厅的灯，Jared一溜烟躲进了狭小的楼梯间，他可以肯定Jensen永远不会在楼梯间出现。

Jared不是很喜欢楼梯间，这里有不少扳手之类的铁器，他只能小心翼翼地站着，百无聊赖地晃动着脑袋，听着Jensen关灯时的啪嗒声，他能猜出Jensen的行动路线，他从客厅走到厨房，然后检查了书房和花园灯。过了一会儿，他的脚步声回到木地板上，走上二楼，在Jared头顶上经过，又是一连串的啪嗒声。Jensen似乎在每个房间都看了一遍才坐回客厅去，Jared在楼梯间呆了一个上午，Jensen没有出现。一片寂静，楼梯背面的灰尘穿过Jared，缓缓落在地板上。

后来Jared逐渐习惯了，他有时候根本想不起来要躲着他的室友。七月初的纽约下了几场雨，Jared好几次在窗边听着雨声入迷，Jensen就这么走到客厅，睡眼惺忪，把他精心修剪过的发型睡得乱七八糟，Jared转身的时候才看见Jensen坐在客厅沙发上，又在看他的那本书。Jared觉得这个男人真是好看得出奇，他盯着Jensen脖子后面一小块有雀斑的皮肤着迷地看了一会儿，有一瞬间想把他的幽灵手指放在Jensen脖子上修剪得短短的发根上，因为那里和Jensen头顶上稍长的头发不同，它们是金色的，像雨天稀缺的太阳一样。Jensen散发出咖啡和毛毯的味道，他胡子上似乎还沾着一点奶泡，气味从那里散发出来。

Jared没那么做，他小声说着早上好，然后又一次躲进了楼梯间。他本想一整天都在那呆着，可是几个小时候后Jensen打开门，从他身边拿了一把壁炉铲，就是最长，最容易不小心戳到Jared的大腿让他疼得冒青烟的那把铁铲，又拿走了一整套壁炉火具，然后走了出去。

接下来几天，Jensen陆续清走了楼梯间的所有工具，他把它们搬到车库里，弄干净了楼梯背面的蛛网。Jared在一边看着他做这些，一句话都没有说。

一个没有下雨的晚上，Jared走进Jensen的卧室。Jensen正跪在床边，双手合十祈祷着。Jared坐在床上，小心翼翼和Jensen保持着一个拳头的距离，在Jensen念完祷词，静默着把额头压在握成拳握着十字架的双手上时，Jared轻轻地说：“你是我见过的最无聊的演员。你不接电话，不看剧本，不开淫乱party，也不出去交际，我希望你不是失业了。虽然这里的租金因为闹鬼一直很便宜，但是你总是不工作，也会付不起它的。”

Jensen当然没有理他，他从地毯上爬起来，掀开被子一角躺进去，Jared在他关灯之后迅速拧亮了台灯，说：“听我说话，别睡。”Jensen伸手再一次关掉了台灯，Jared又拧亮了它，Jensen呻吟一声，用被子蒙住了脑袋，咕哝了一句耶稣上帝什么的，然后就这么在被子里睡了。

Jared接着轻轻说：“你搬走的话租金会更贵，也许整个纽约都不会有比这里更便宜的别墅，你们演员还是独门独户的住比较好。说真的，Jensen，我觉得你马上就要付不起租金了，你失业了，而且连包养你的甜爹都没有，这真凄惨。”

Jensen在被子里一动不动，Jared悲伤地说：“我很喜欢Erik Kripke，但是你比Erik好多了。你帮我拿走了楼梯间的铁制工具，虽然那个恶心的栅栏门还在，但是这没关系，我喜欢跟你一起呆在房子里，只要克制住想捉弄你的冲动，你就是世界上最好的室友。你那么安静又那么优雅，我一直在想怎么会有像你这么棒的人？你每天早上煮的咖啡闻起来都很香，你把我的房子弄得很干净，而且你的眼睛那么漂亮。假如你要搬走，我真的很遗憾。”Jared停了一下，说：“我像不像跟牛排做朋友的狮子？嗷！”他作势扑向Jensen，在他耳边嚎叫，然后被自己逗得特别开心。他无法自拔地笑了一会儿，和Jensen说了晚安，就那么消失了。

Jensen睁着眼睛，在被子里缩成一团，他慢慢把手背贴在滚烫的面颊上。

 

第二天，Jared出现在客厅，用一个碎成渣的马克杯和他的室友打了招呼。不得不说重新开始对Jensen恶作剧还是很愉快的，去他的慢慢来，Jared是最棒的狮子，他现在就要吃他的牛排，Jensen这么好，他就在这，在Jared眼皮子底下，Jared可不愿意忍，他不知道Jensen什么时候就会搬走，也许他马上就不在这里住了，Jared得抓紧时间。

Jensen收拾干净了陶瓷残渣，Jared哼着不成调的歌，跟着他走来走去，Jensen从车库拿了一把长柄扳手和螺丝刀，Jared本能地畏缩了一下，而Jensen半点没看他一眼，他径直去卸掉了铁门。

Jared震惊地盯着他，说：“哦老天我不能在太阳下呆太久。我一定是被晒出幻觉了，你拆了铁门是吗？哦，我的天，你拆了铁门，这不是幻觉，你拆了铁门。我爱你，Ackles先生，我不知道你为什么这么干但是我发誓你从热水器的恶作剧中脱身了，在你洗澡的时候永远不会有坏掉的热水器，永远！”

Jared蹦了起来，他举着手臂，绕着院子像一阵风一般跑来跑去，怪叫着高呼Jensen万岁，把院子里Jensen晒着的衬衫全都吹到晾衣绳上缠成一团。Jensen咒骂着擦干净手上的污垢，把衣服一件件解救下来，Jared大张着双臂跑过来，用嘴唇在Jensen脸颊上轻轻碰了一下。

Jensen两只手仍然在晾衣绳上，他打了个哆嗦，用力闭了一下眼睛。

 

 

第三章

Jensen差不多也就要和Jared的失业预言一样了，他整个七月都在家闲着，Jared眼睁睁看着Jensen弹了一整个月的吉他，在五线谱上写写画画，重新钉了个小木门，然后刷上白油漆装在院子前面，帮邻居的小孩修好了自行车。他偶尔和朋友同事通个电话汇报近况，或者打电话请经纪人和助手们办点私事。在这期间，Jared仔细观察过，Jensen没有固定女伴或者男伴，这真不寻常，鉴于他看起来脾气真的很好而且可爱又和善（想想他的眼睛，想想铁栅栏门和壁炉铲）。

Jared看过Jensen的传真机，Jensen一个邮件都没有。除了被他扯出来的印满了“<3”的部分之外，Jensen的热敏纸一张都没消耗。Jared甚至弄开了大门上被他早早封死的那个快递邮包口，根本没有人把剧本快递给Jensen，门口的地板上堆满了广告账单。

也许演员不需要自己找工作，也许Jensen正在两个工作之间的假期中。Jared想到Jensen有可能因为失业而回到乡下老家（Jensen老家是哪儿来着？Jared在一本电影杂志上偷偷看到过），Jared就满心烦闷。他用砧板当靶子，把餐叉和餐刀插得上面到处都是，就算是拍《鬼屋24小时live》也好，为什么一直没有人找Jensen工作？Jared都快为他的室友担心死了。

他的意思是，担心得再死一次。

当Jensen看完了书柜里的所有书，开始开着电视机和小台灯看八月首播的《全美超模大赛》的时候，Jared在他旁边的沙发上发出了痛苦的哀号，那个声音让他们的玻璃窗嗡嗡作响，Jensen担心地扭头看了看，Jared降低了音量，仍然十足痛苦地说：“你要看真人秀？你保持了一个月优秀的书籍记录，你跟我一起看有品位的电影，看有品位的电视剧，现在你开始看真人秀。你完了，Jen，失业彻底让你变成了一个无聊的中年大叔。你白瞎了那双漂亮眼睛，因为它们没有灵魂。”

第二天Jared有些后悔他对Jensen轻率的指责，因为《全美超模大赛》不会让Jensen变成老头子，整整7季的《吉尔莫女孩》才会。Jensen不知道从哪儿买了碟片，然后把这个肥皂剧从早上8点钟一直循环播放到晚上8点。期间他快乐地在花园里栽风信子，或者拿着哑铃象征性地在房子里走来走去。当Jared关掉DVD播放机的时候，Jensen哼着他月初作的歌，进来把它打开。

三天后Jared烧掉了他们的DVD播放机，上帝保佑那个无辜的设备。

但是当Jensen开始看达拉斯牛仔队对战明尼苏达维京人的录播赛时，Jared安静了下来，他们似乎找到了两人都爱看的电视节目。Jensen弄了一大碗爆米花，丝毫不担心它们的奶油和盐会让他的身材像吹气球一样膨胀起来。当他抱着碗看比赛时，Jared坐在他身边，把一只脚盘在沙发上，抓着自己的脚腕，跟着Jensen一起欢呼叫好。Jared喋喋不休地对Jensen说他有多喜欢看橄榄球联赛，假如Jensen不想回溯完二〇一一年和二〇一二年的联赛录像，他会趁着Jensen睡觉的时候自己开电视看。

“我会小声点的，这是好室友的基本修养。”Jared认真地说，他的眼神就像是得到了一大块培根的小狗狗，Jensen当然没有理他。

他们一直看到后半夜大概三点钟，Jensen似乎毫无睡意，可是当时钟指针刚转到三点半的时候他就像被下了沉睡咒语一样一歪头就睡过去了，Jared正在为一记妙传欢呼，他眼角瞥见Jensen睡倒过去，吓了一跳，他凑过去推推Jensen，手指在Jensen的胸口搅来搅去，冻得睡梦中的Jensen直哆嗦。Jared惊讶地把电视的声音关小了些，然后试图移动毛毯盖在Jensen身上。他整个“人”都贴在Jensen身上，直到Jensen在梦中因为鬼压床而喘不过气，他才恋恋不舍地摸摸Jensen长着胡茬的、刺刺的下巴，安静地坐回Jensen身边。

他没觉得这有什么不对，当你的室友在电视机前睡着了，正常做法就是给他盖上一条毯子，或者和他挤在一条毯子后面。假如Jared在Jensen睡着之后仍然不时从球赛上分神，着迷地打量Jensen的睡容，而且十分想再一次依偎过去，那也不是他的错。谁让Jensen就是那么棒，他就是狮子Jared的那块漂亮的要命的牛排，世界上最好的室友，而Jared对Jensen那种想要接近，想要依赖的心情，并不是因为他真的太喜欢Jensen，喜欢到——

Jared猛地坐直了身体，他缩到房间的另一头，贴着墙角，浑身不真实地冰凉。他感觉自己像是童话故事里的狼，被猎人Jensen往肚子里塞满了石头。他挣扎着前进了两步，试图从他刚发现的事情中走出来，却被石头拖回原地，然后那些石头变得沉重，坚硬，一下子就把他带到湖底。

Jared对自己说这根本不可能，他永远不会喜欢一个看不见自己的活人，除非那个人真的是那么好，好到像是Jensen一样，好到让Jared一看见他，就想要修补好全世界的碎玻璃和电灯泡。

“Jensen，醒醒，告诉我，我怎么了？”Jared一点点蹭过去，迷茫地用手指在Jensen肩膀上轻轻描画，他在那里画了个傻里傻气的心型，Jensen没有醒过来，他轻微地打着鼻鼾，Jared一声不吭地从空气里消散了。

他哪儿也没去，他只是让自己暂时消失了。

 

****第四章** **

“你确定没有什么问题吗？”Jensen站在护栏边压低声音，对着电话说。

Danneel用她能发出的最鄙视的语气，从鼻孔里哼出声，说：“没有问题，Jensen，我把每个地方都巡视了一遍，你的屋子好好的。顺便一说，你能安心在马场训练吗？我确信你就算一个月都不回来，你这间看起来破破烂烂的偏僻小别墅也不会突然被小偷搬空，或者遭遇夏季沉降事故，不打一声招呼的就降到沼泽里去的。”

“不，我的意思是，你有没有觉得我的屋子的通风很好？”

“对，它是很好。”

Jensen用手指耙过短发，焦躁地说：“你在整个屋子里都走了一圈吗？有没有地方会突然变冷？或者镜子上有雾气？有家具移位的声音？有莫名其妙的回声？”

Danneel静了一下，小心地说：“你在描述鬼屋。”

“对，我的房子就是鬼屋。”

“你的房子什么时候变成著名鬼屋的？？”

“它并没有很著名， Sera以为自己精神分裂症还是什么的发作了，我去看的时候发现有个很可爱的喧闹鬼在里面，然后我……”

“Sera转租给你的屋子闹鬼？而你住在这里？？两个月了？！”

Jensen把电话拿离耳朵，说：“没事的，他不会伤害你。”

“老天啊，”电话那边传来一阵乱七八糟的声音，听起来像有人正兵荒马乱地逃走：“你居然还说那个——喧闹鬼，对，你说这玩意儿很可爱……Jensen，你有什么毛病？”

“Danni，冷静，我没事，我能保护自己，而且他看起来没有恶意。”

Danneel跌跌撞撞地从台阶上跑下来，冲进小车里，忙不迭地点火挂档。她耳朵上的蓝牙耳机差点掉下来，她没时间管它，只忙着把油门踩到底。开出很远之后她才心有余悸地按了按耳机，把它挂好，说：“这太恐怖了，你和你屋子里的幽灵成了朋友，别想我以后靠近你的屋子一步。”

“好吧，你确定屋子里没有任何灵异现象？”

“没有！”

“Okay, Okay。”Jensen再一次把电话拿远了一些，然后对着话筒像对讲机一样地说：“那么，谢谢你专门跑一趟，呃，再见？”

“不要再打给我了！你被软禁在马场了！”

“好吧，呃，你现在离开了吗？”

“对，我要去杀了Sera Gamble。”然后Jensen这个有点恐怖的经纪人兼助理就先一步挂断了电话，Jensen还没来得及告诉她Sera下午会来马场，她很可能杀不到想要杀的人。

他耸耸肩，把自己的手机调成了静音状态，装在腰包里。室内封闭式马场的私人教练Jeffrey Dean Morgan在观众席的凳子上坐着等他，Jensen走过去，把手放在赛马晨星的脖子上，鼓励地轻拍着，对Morgan说：“我觉得我们可以进行下一个项目了。”

Morgan摇摇头：“没那么快。Jensen，我知道你在德州有比一般人丰富的马背经验，但是马术竞赛的赛马和马场里的牧马可不同，你在这三天都骑得比较保守，我想要你放开自己，尝试让晨星在我们第一项训练的基础上做出一些简单的花样。”

Jensen揉了揉脸，夏季的纽约州并不是很热，马场通风的设计让他们总是能感觉到徐徐凉风吹在身上。但是Jensen的汗水顺着脸颊滴下来，他几乎没有心思去擦掉它们，只是伸直手臂伸展了一下自己背后的肌肉和筋骨，说：“好吧，再试一次。”他踩着马镫上马，深吸一口气，在说出口令之前，他转头问Morgan：“我这星期都得呆在马场？”

Morgan耸耸肩：“马场不会给你设门禁，但是这里离你家太远了，所以当你们的工作组找到我商量你的新电影训练计划的时候，我说你最好能在这里住几天。”

“是的，确实是有点远，不过我差不多住了三天，我可能得时不时地回家看看。”

Morgan慈祥地看着他，他的络腮胡在稍微发福的脸上快活地翘着，“你才住了三天，Jensen，你想家了吗？”

“哦，哦，因为我，呃，在家里养了宠物。虽然我的一位助手会每天帮我去喂，但是偶尔我还是想回去看看。”Jensen给了他的教练一个无奈的笑容。

他们一起牵着马往赛道上走，Morgan问：“你养了什么？”

“像是某种大型犬。”Jensen有些尴尬，他老家有一只泰迪，泰迪无论如何都称不上是大型犬，但是这句话就是脱口而出。

“长毛种？”

Jensen想了想，说：“对，非常漂亮。”他骑上晨星，抚摸着那匹漂亮的枣红色大马的脖子，然后拉紧缰绳，让它端正地沿着地上的标记走了出去。

 

稍晚的时候，Sera来马场看Jensen，她依然带着剧本，并且喋喋不休着故事情节。即使Jensen本来就有五本影印件，分别放在不同的地方，而且每一本都画满了笔记。Sera的强迫症让他们有最好的电影情节，但是也对剧组人员的耐心有些小小的挑战。

“你演一个来自德克萨斯的警察，你在骑警队当差，你在新年巡逻的时候受伤了，在带薪休假的时候开始参与马术竞赛。”

Jensen抓着胡萝卜条喂进晨星的嘴里：“我明白，这很简单，我本来就是德州人。”

“Jensen，电影里有不少花样骑术的特写，你需要一部分自己演的镜头，不用特技，不用替身。”

“好的，Sera，别担心。”

Sera把她深色的头发别在脑后，叹了口气：“说实话，Jensen，我没法不担心。假如是因为那间屋子才让你这么心不在焉，我并不是故意把它转给你。当时我以为我的抑郁症发作了，而你看起来急需一个地方度过你的休假。”

“是的，我明白，Sera。”Jensen给她一个安抚的笑容，试图把自己的理由再解释一遍。他知道她内心不安，但是在纽约住下来可不是什么人需要道歉的错误，他还得感谢她：“我们谈过这个，我确实需要在纽约找个地方住下来。你知道，我刚拍完那个超级英雄的电影，十个月的健身和两个月的拍摄，让人筋疲力尽。所以今年我不想应付LA难熬的酷夏了。在开拍之前我得休息一下，这房子很好，靠近市区，安静，大，私密，我很喜欢它的布局。”

“恩，我一开始也很喜欢，那书房够大够亮，还有不少藏书。”

他们一起顺着马场赛道慢慢走着，Jensen问：“那些书，我一直都想问，它们是怎么来的？”

Sera耸耸肩，说：“大概是以前的屋主留下的，我搬进来的时候就有。Jensen，你确定你在那住得很舒服？”Sera看着Jensen的表情让他明白过来，她不是像一开始看起来的来那样，和他说训练进度的问题，她今天专门过来和他讨论房子的。

Jensen无辜地看着她，说：“对，非常好。

“我做过调查，也问了很多人，你知道有个叫Erik Kripke的作家吗？他是上一个租客，我通过关系找到了他，如果你知道他在房子里经历了什么，我想你不会说你住得很好。”

“事实是我真的住得不错，我还小小地整修翻新了一下，清理了老化的电路和水道，所以没有出现你说的那些问题。”

“Jensen，那不是问题，那是闹鬼。”Sera看着Jensen，用她在工作中的那种决断的魄力说出正常人绝对不可能相信的话。

Jensen内心深处有一个地方在谴责他：这样对你下一部电影的编剧不是什么正确的做法，即使她是那个让你在电影里痛苦得要死的人，你也不应该误导她，让她觉得自己的精神疾病真的没痊愈。

但是他笑着说：“天哪Sera，我不会一有问题就怀疑住处闹鬼。它真的没有任何问题，除了装修和老化的电路设施。”

“对，普通人不会这么觉得，但是在这之前你应该看看我的调查。”Sera从背包里拿出一份文件，塞到Jensen手上，“你看过这个之后，会愿意退租的。”

Jensen耸耸肩，说：“Okay！谢谢，我待会儿再看，现在我满手都是干草碎屑和胡萝卜汁。”

Sera盯着他，然后把文件夹从他手上抢回来，打开逐条念起上面的字，Jensen无奈地哀号起来，把她推出马厩，说：“编剧组什么时候开始管我的屋子了？”

“哦，sweetie，相信我，成年人必须为他们的选择善后，我得帮你。”

“不！”Jensen稍稍有些强硬地说，然后他软化下来，解释到，“我们不要在这件事上绕圈子了，我没有感觉你说的东西，它——不管是什么，可能不在了。”

Sera狐疑地打量Jensen——而Jensen真的是个非常非常好的演员——然后说：“好吧，反正你现在也没在那里，等你花一个月把自己变成马术选手，再花上另外两个月拍完这个电影，我会说服Danneel让你搬回洛杉矶的。我们接着说说你的角色，你已经看过剧本了。”

Jensen松了一口气，说：“没错，我看过了。我的搭档，你们找到扮演这个人的家伙了吗？”

“Misha Collins。”

“哦，一年前我们在SDCC见过。我说，既然咱们要谈工作，不如去厨房，我给你弄点三明治，然后坐下来谈？”Jensen和Sera一起走向他的休息处，他们一路上说着电影的事，但是Jensen的手在口袋里，心不在焉地摸着手机上的解锁按钮，Sera的声音逐渐退到他意识边缘的部分去处理了，他把大部分精力用来想他纽约的两层小别墅，想着那个没有打招呼就突然消失，让他哪儿都找不到，以至于带着心事去了别的地方训练的家伙。

 

****第五章** **

时间流逝对于Jared来说只像是经历了一个漫长的午睡，他醒来的时候看见天光从楼梯间门缝铰链漏进来，太阳西下，已经到了傍晚时分。

Jared撑着膝盖站起来，“走”出楼梯间伸了个懒腰——尽管那对他的来说根本没有什么作用，他的腰不会再好也不会再坏了——他睡了个很好的觉，屋子里寂静无声。Jared漫不经心地闪现在客厅里，四处寻找着Jensen，而Jensen不在那儿。Jared无聊地走进书房，他依然没看见Jensen。

Jensen不会这么早睡觉，也不会到了太阳落山还赖在床上，除非他有一个棒到让他舍不得起床的午睡。Jared有时候会偷偷溜进Jensen的卧室，在他床脚的脚凳上坐上几个小时，什么都不干，当Jensen起床，他就一溜烟的跑到楼下安分守己地呆着。

Jared一边想着待会儿要怎么弄醒Jensen，一边高兴地高呼Jensen的名字：“Jensen！起床啦，我们要开始看二〇一一年的录播赛了！告诉我你没有自己偷偷看完它们，要是你看了，我发誓我会——”

他猛地截住了话头，他在Jensen的卧室里，卧室空无一人。

“Jensen~你在跟我玩捉迷藏吗~让我猜猜你在哪里~”Jared把每个屋子都看了一遍，但是Jensen就是不在这，最终他认命地明白Jensen肯定是不在家，他想着Jensen终于有了点户外生活，说不定还找到了工作。除了心里又寂寞又不爽这点之外，Jensen不在家实在是超级棒的事情，对Jensen的工作和房租显然有很大帮助。

Jared轻轻哼着歌儿，挂在院子的白色栅栏门上摇摇晃晃。他的“体重”没办法把整块木门摇下来，再说了他一点儿都不想弄坏这个小木门，他特别喜欢它，Jensen在装上它的时候Jared全程都在旁边看着，他和Jensen说自己小时候的梦里面就有这么一个小院子和这么一个木门，他都快忘了这到底是谁的愿望，是自己的还是他在书上电视上看来的愿望，他几乎已经和Jensen说完了他的一生，而Jensen对他自己只字未提。

Jared越是回忆，就越想念Jensen，这种感觉很微妙，在他看来，他只是打了个盹Jensen就从他的日常中走了出去，哪儿都找不到，他满心委屈，几乎不能忍受这个。Jared决定去睡一觉，让自己融入虚无的意识，暂时不去想他有多想再次见到Jensen。

一开始的时候他还能保持两小时一次从冥思中抽离出来，在屋子里巡逻，可是这样的日子过了几天，他把频率降低到一天五次，又这么过了几天之后，Jensen还是一直没有回家。Jared有些灰心丧气，他决定每天只醒一次，只看看Jensen回来没有就可以了。那以后的日子还是比较好过，因为他又把和Jensen一起看的联赛录像找出来看了一遍，当他看到同样的妙传和得分的时候，他拍着沙发欢呼，就好像他拍的还是Jensen的大腿一样。

他真正觉得有点崩溃的时候是半个月后的某一天，那天他躺在书桌上，用一只拆信刀在天花板上写下了“给我来点儿小熊橡皮糖”这句话，然而过了很久很久，都没有人来擦掉书桌上的白色灰尘；

第二天他在客厅，把茶几下的地毯抽出来翻了个面然后塞回茶几底下；

第三天他在厨房，把Jensen所有的咖啡豆磨碎然后全部冲进了洗碗池，洗碗池成功地堵住了；

第四天Jared真的生气了，他看了钟，现在已经晚上十一点了，他赌气般地说，假如Jensen再不回来，就会超过门禁时间了。

“我不会给你留门的。”Jared自言自语地把Jensen的玻璃杯一只只放在天花板上的简约枝状吊灯上，“你真是个不通人情的家伙，我这么想跟你一起看球赛，你却不知道去哪儿了，也不和我打声招呼。”就在他要摆完最后一个玻璃杯的时候，门锁咔哒一声响了，Jensen回来了。

Jared感觉自己不存在的心脏狂跳起来，他迅速把玻璃杯往地下一摔，高喊着“美利坚万岁”，从吊灯上一下跳到玄关里，好去迎接他的室友，然而他看到的景象和他想要看到的完全不同：Jensen脑袋上包着绷带，一只手臂用医用骨折吊带挂在脖子上，另外一只手臂挂在一个不认识的高大、健壮的男人肩膀上。

“你怎么了Jensen？你看起来被大象踩过。”Jared站在门口呆呆地说，而与此同时那陌生的高大男人说：“刚才是不是有什么东西碎了？”

Jensen镇定地回答他：“这个老房子到了夏天总是有些沉降。可能是玻璃有裂纹，不用在意。”

Jared不高兴地撅着嘴盯着Jensen，催促他说：“和他多说一点，Jensen，让我知道你怎么了，你为什么包着绷带？你骨折了吗？”

Jensen像是没听到他说话一样，继续和陌生男人对话：“Singer会发疯的，还有Sera，她可能比Singer更生气。”

“她已经气疯了，她准备说服导演组，你摔伤的动机是逃避训练。”

“等等、等等，动机？她认真的吗？那天JDM和我在一起，他骑着自己的赫拉克勒斯，我骑着晨星，我们跑过三号弯道的时候，树林里冲出了一只浣熊，疯了一样准备挠我的马，老天，JDM和马儿们都吓坏了，这不可能是我安排的。”

“Sera说你为了回家什么都做得出。”

“她保准以为那只患了狂犬病的浣熊是我带进马场的，就为了让自己故意从马上摔下来，让它在胸口踩一脚。”

“Sera认为你住的房子在闹鬼，而且你被那只鬼迷住了，所以才一直要求回家。”

“Clif，看着我的眼睛，说你真的相信这些鬼话。”

被叫做Clif的高大男人耸了耸肩，Jensen嗤笑了一声，说：“从技术上来说这件事还真是挺像闹鬼的，因为你瞧，要把自己从马上弄下来，不一次性摔死，只是摔到能出院养伤的程度，确实有可能是灵异事件。”

“所以不是塞壬迷住了你？”

“绝对不是，这就是个可悲的事故。”

Jared的脸在听到他们说被迷住了的时候迅速红了起来，他有点飘飘然了。Jensen在沙发上坐下，一脸痛苦的神色，说：“我希望没吓到晨星。”

Clif失笑：“你是有点吓着它了，不过要我说的话，这匹马已经退役了，但是你还没从事业里退役，你得确认一下你的公司有没有人想要控告马场过失伤人罪。”

Jensen皱着眉头：“我没和他们谈过这个，如果有的话，他们会和我说的。”

“只是以防你需要。”Clif把Jensen的包从玄关拎了过来，在这么一会儿的时间里Jensen已经半眯着眼睛在沙发上歪倒下去，Clif清了清嗓子，问：“我猜你现在非常想睡觉？”

Jensen的声音里已经带上了沙哑的睡意，他应了一声，Clif把他架起来，绕过路上的玻璃碴（他慢下来看了一会儿，决定还是不要问），把Jensen带到了卧室，让他和衣睡在床上。

“你得就这么睡，因为我不知道要怎么脱掉你的衬衣。”Clif小心敲了敲Jensen夹板的边缘。

“是的，我能就这么睡二十四小时。”

“你知道Danneel让他们重新安排你的进度了对吧？让你先拍点儿文戏。”

Jensen的眼睛差不多完全闭上了，他说：“唔，我什么时候回去剧组报道？”

“这得看你恢复程度。我明天会过来给你准备吃的和一只手也方便用的东西，我还会带着行李，以防你改变心意，决定让朋友们照顾你。”

“死心吧伙计，这不可能，我绝对不让你们打扰我的私人生活。”Jensen无力地挥了挥他那只好的手，“记得锁好门，在门外把门把手向上提一下就成，院子门也得锁好，别让台风刮坏了小木门的铰链。”

Clif露出一个“你真讲究”的眼神，应和着走了出去，卧室里剩下Jensen一个人，Jared一溜烟地跟着这个男人的脚步，看到他按Jensen说的锁好大门和白色栅栏门之后，才重新出现在Jensen床前。他一屁股坐上Jensen的床边，仔细观察男人的倦容。Jensen已经快要睡着了，他皱着眉头，显然在抵御着痛苦，眼角有些发红，嘴唇干裂，当他在床上为了寻找舒适的姿势翻身的时候，他小心地动作，避免压倒左侧的肩膀和不知道哪里断了一截的骨头。

Jared不喜欢看到Jensen这么虚弱，他只沉默了一会儿，就打开了话匣子：“你这样可不好，一点都不酷。”

Jensen没有理他，他在枕头上蹭到了一个舒适的角度，把自己的面颊压进去。

“我听到你们说话了，你差点被马踩死。”Jared用力闭了闭眼睛，像是说出这句话就会给他带来严重的伤害一样，“你要是死了，我根本不知道要去哪儿找你，咱们还没看二〇一一年的联赛录像呢，我想等你回来一起看，这几天我一场都没偷看。”Jared撅着嘴像个生气的小孩子，他低着头抠着Jensen被子上的一个印花图案，Jensen在此刻痛苦地呻吟了一声，他把被子拉过来盖在自己肚子上，仰躺着闭上了眼睛，Jared不由得放低了声音，他的手放在Jensen身边，他有点想碰碰Jensen，但是他忍住了。替代碰触的是：当Jensen皱着眉头辗转反侧的时候，Jared轻轻哼起一首歌：

“Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you, birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me...”

他低头轻轻在Jensen的额头上吻了一下，手指抚弄着Jensen短短的发根，Jensen被冻得抖了一下，Jared马上拿开他的手，说：“真高兴你回来了，真遗憾你受伤了，Jensen，我……你得明白，我真的很喜欢你，而我得学着接受这些事情，因为我总是在这里，没法逃开对你的感觉……我知道这很可笑，现在说这个也很不合时宜，但是你不会知道这件事，你不知道我，不知道我担心你，你总是什么都不知道。”Jared苦笑了一下，感觉心里榨了几千个柠檬。他把带着寒意的手指放在Jensen的皮肤上方，克制自己不要再次碰到他，然后说：“太喜欢你，无法忍受失去你。”

他就这么在Jensen身边躺了下来，这张床足够大到Jared能尽量依偎着Jensen而不碰到他，一开始的时候Jensen很难入睡，他的眼珠总是在紧闭的眼睑下颤动，但是不久之后他的呼吸就变得缓慢平稳，Jared依然注视着Jensen，他小声唱完了那首歌剩下的部分：“Say ninety-nine and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, while I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me...”

 

****第六章** **

当Jensen第五次试图把厨房挂柜上的玉米片拿下来的时候，Jared说：“这可不是个好主意，你都没法把手臂抬起来超过你的肩膀。”

Jensen一边发出痛苦的声音一边自言自语地说：“老天，就只差一点，我当初为什么要把它放在那上面！”

“因为你买它们回来的时候告诉自己放在下面可能会有蚂蚁或者浣熊，尽管我当时提醒过你那只是你爱担忧的个性臆想出来的状况。”Jared看不下去了，他轻轻帮了Jensen一把，想着在Jensen看来可能只是他终于努力拿到了那盒玉米片，说：“因为我这么在乎你所以不仅不会给你捣乱，我还能帮上你的忙。不得不说有一个幽灵这么喜欢你，也挺方便的。”

Jensen嘟囔了一句什么，Jared没听清，他快乐地坐在Jensen对面的椅子上，双手托腮盯着Jensen把牛奶倒在加了玉米片的碗里，然后放进微波炉。当Jensen在餐桌旁坐下，打开报纸边看新闻边吃牛奶泡玉米片的时候，Jared用真诚而柔情的语调说：“你知道吗，你是我见过的最火辣的男人。”

Jensen猛地被他的牛奶玉米片呛了一下，而Jared接着说：“有没有人跟你说过你长着全世界最好看的眼睛和嘴唇？我想知道亲吻它们是什么感觉。”

Jensen轻轻按着胸口，脸色发红地咳嗽，Jared猜他受伤的肋骨一定在咳嗽的时候异常地疼痛，他紧张地走过去，说：“天啊，Jen，你得小心一点，如果我还活着我真想抱抱你。”

Jensen咳得像是他要死了，他踉踉跄跄地站起来走到水池边接了一杯水，Jared无奈地耸耸肩，他觉得Jensen在吃东西的时候真的应该小心一点。

接下来的一整个早上Jensen都按着左胸的位置，脸上带着樱花一样好看的粉色。

当他们下午在沙发上看二〇一一年全美橄榄球联赛的时候，Jared忍不住为了这个举措又一次赞美了Jensen的聪慧和美好一类的特质。Jensen看起来依然拘谨而有些微妙的尴尬，尽管在他自己的家里，他总有些小心翼翼的神色，Jared不禁猜测那是因为他的肋骨和肩膀太让他难过了，但是当Jared在沙发上把头靠在Jensen右边完好的肩膀上的时候，Jensen放松下来，他为自己找到了一个舒适的姿势，但是对Jared来说那更像是两人一起依偎的姿势，Jared抓住这个机会在沙发上伸开了他那双长腿，把脑袋枕在Jensen的腰上。他知道自己没有重量，但是靠在Jensen身上的感觉异常的好，直到Jensen在沙发上困得睡了过去，Jared也没有挪走他的屁股。

受伤、生病的人都太容易感觉疲倦了，Jared眼巴巴地看着Jensen，用指背在Jensen的面颊上方作势抚摸。他现在不敢碰Jensen了，虽然普通人看不到幽灵，但是当他们和Jared肌肤相触的时候，总是会被死人来自地下的灵魂给冻得牙关打颤。Jared不能碰Jensen，这是他最最讨厌的一点，他并不是自己想成为这样，也并不希望自己的灵魂这么冷，只不过世界上没有炽热的幽灵，他只能接受现实。

当幽灵唯一的好处就是他能遇见Jensen，而Jensen真的是世界上最好的事情了，抵消Jared受到的一切折磨。Jared觉得自己应该知足，尽管他内心深处总有浓重的酸涩。

Jensen拒绝了任何人提出的护工的要求，傍晚的时候他准备给自己洗个澡。Jared眼巴巴地看着他准备好热水、毛巾、带长手柄的搓澡棉，他盘腿坐在浴室外面的地板上，说：“我其实可以帮你擦背，或者给你拿着花洒，不过你可能会吓坏。”

Jensen没有搭理他，Jared决定不管Jensen是否同意，都跟着他进去，可当Jensen脱掉了他的开襟针织衫（他甚至还穿着背心），而Jared准备走进浴室给自己的眼睛来一点小甜头的时候，Jensen关上了浴室门。

混蛋，浴室门上有一整排的铁艺铸花，Jared根本不可能进去。

Jared彻底沮丧了，他贴着浴室门坐下来，把脑袋靠在墙上，听着Jensen洗澡的水声，说：“Jensen，我想看看你，开门吧Jensen，让我看看你的肌肉和屁股，它们包在衣服里的时候就好看极了，我想看看没有东西遮盖的时候它们是什么样子的，作为交换你也能看看我的，Jensen~Jensen亲爱的~”

Jensen一声不吭，但是Jared听到Jensen在浴室里闹出了很大的动静，而且他花了比平时长好几倍的时间洗澡，Jared低叹：“希望你再考虑一下在自己家里洗澡是不是一定要关门的事儿。毕竟你有可能被水蒸气熏晕在里面，我说真的。”他沮丧地爬上了Jensen的大床，躺在上面，想着他如果活着，会怎么做。

他时不时在脑补中傻乎乎地对自己笑起来，而当Jensen终于出来的时候，Jared躺在他面前，拿腔拿调地用美人鱼的姿势说：“宝贝，养病期间的晚餐你可以吃丰盛一点，来吧，我准备好了，吻我！”

而Jensen看也没看他一眼，他抓起床上的毛巾扔在自己脑袋上，有点仓皇地跑出了卧室。Jared大笑出声，在Jensen整齐的床单上滚来滚去，像一只大狗狗一样试图把自己灵魂的味道染得到处都是。

拜托，他当然知道灵魂是没有味道的，但是他爱极了这样，就好像他能参与Jensen的人生似的。

Jensen带病回家后连续好几天的天气都糟糕极了。晚上他们看气象台播报说暴风雨会在会在下周一结束，也就是说即将到来的周末，他们依然要一人一鬼窝在家里。Jared依然在哼着那首《Dream a little dream of me》，而Jensen迎接了他在这所房子入住以后的第一个正式的客人。

那是一个短暂的没有下雨的晚上，Jared正和Jensen说到他哥哥Jeff童年时期的一些趣事。就像他认为的，他已经和Jensen讲完了他几乎所有的人生，除了一些他自己也不愿意回顾的部分，而剩下来的时间里他只能从兄弟姐妹的糗事入手了，他第一个就得说一九九三年Jeff干的那件笑了他们整整一年的事。

“你知道我们那年决定去度假，我们去了北卡罗来纳，在一个很漂亮的湖边小屋住了一星期，我们找了几个拟饵，把一根鱼线缠在导游的帽子上，然后……”然后门铃就这么响了，Jensen像一支箭一样冲过去门口，Jared大声说：“Whoa，你知道对于一个残疾人来说你的动作真的是挺快的，我想你恢复得差不多了吧老兄？”玄关传来一阵细语，Jensen和一个深色头发的漂亮女人说着话，Jared躲到了楼梯边墙壁后面偷偷张望，那个女人漂亮极了，她穿着一套浅蓝绿色的西装裙，棕色的头发柔软地垂落在肩膀上。她和Jensen站的很近，几乎就是在Jensen耳边说话，Jared在那看了一会儿，转身躲回了自己的楼梯间。

他抱着膝盖在黑暗里坐着，喉咙里似乎有什么要涌上来。这不应该，他已经死了，他不会有这种感觉。但是这几天自己跟Jensen一直相处得很好，让他忘记了一个可能性：Jensen是个有社交生活的活人，他不经常出门不代表他没有朋友，换句话说，Jared喜欢他也不代表能跟他在一起。

Jared用手指轻轻在木门上划着，觉得苦涩的海水淹没了自己。

 

Danneel站在玄关，把手上的文件袋塞给Jensen，说：“我猜你很心急，所以就没有叫快递，而是自己过来了。”

Jensen环视了一下四周，低声说：“是好消息吗？”

“我不知道你想要哪种消息，Jensen，我建议你自己看。”

“等等，先告诉我他是不是我想的那个人？”

“老天，你真应该多用用电脑和社交网站，你和我说了之后我去查了，这间房子的事儿在某些特殊的八卦留言板都传疯了，也就是你才会不知道。”

“所以他是Jared Padalecki？”

“对，”Danneel紧张地停顿了一下，压低声音说：“他在这儿吗？”

Jensen也凑近她，小声地回答：“不在。”

“哦，呵呵，好的。我只是有点儿害怕，虽然知道他不是什么恶鬼，但是这事总让人心里毛毛地。调查他真的很轻松，你和我形容他的时候，我就知道你要找的应该是谁。后来我用你给的地址去问我那时候认识的朋友，一直查到了二〇〇五年的事情。”

“他出了车祸？我还是知道一点事情的。”

“对，当时他们拍了一部恐怖电影，一车演员因为某个女演员的酒驾都出了车祸，倒霉的Jared Padalecki伤得最重。”

“我大概知道，我当时甚至看过那条新闻。”Jensen出神地回忆着，Danneel接着说：“在事故之后，肇事女演员赔了一大笔钱，并且负担了他差不多十年的护理费用，反正她家里开着酒店，我猜这对她来说一点没压力，这些都在文件里，你可以自己细看。”

Jensen狐疑地打断了Danneel：“等等，等等。护理费用？”

“对，怎么了？”

“我以为他被葬在了德州？”

“我明白，这几年网上一直有传言说他死了，还有人信誓旦旦地说他二〇一〇年就参加了Padalecki家的葬礼，我可以告诉你，那都是谣传。”

Jensen半张着嘴巴，惊讶地看着Danneel，此刻她看起来就像是天使——Danneel一直是Jensen心中最可爱最美好的天使，他知道她是。

“那Jared现在怎么了？”

“天哪，Jensen，看文件去，我给你剧透的话还有什么乐趣？”

“Danni，告诉我吧。”

“好吧，他昏迷了快十年，你的可爱的喧闹鬼现在正在他老家的一所医院里等着奇迹出现或者脏器完全衰竭。”

Jensen愣了一下，用一只手猛地抱住Danneel，感慨地说：“Danneel，我太爱你了，我必须给你加工资。”

Danneel在他背上拍了拍，小心翼翼地避开了Jensen受伤的地方，可爱地翻了个白眼：“我作为Jensen Ackles这样的世界一级倒霉蛋的助理，必须得到最好的薪资待遇。”

“你实至名归。”

“哦，可是我还是得狠狠揍你一顿，等你好起来以后。”他们分开来，Danneel笑眯眯地看着他，问，“你现在准备怎么办？”

“去趟德州。”

“好，等你拆掉夹板之后我给你订一张机票。”

“不能明天就去吗？”Jensen问。

Danneel漂亮的细眉毛皱了起来，说：“我在投资方那里斡旋了三天才说服他们给你时间休息，不换主演，你现在告诉我你要去一个十分不利于你恢复健康的低压环境，好让你的恢复期拉长吗？”

“我真想现在就找他的医生谈谈。”Jensen动用了他的恳求攻势，他知道Danneel完全受不了这个，只要他表现得足够可怜，她会松口的。

“Jensen，”Danneel避开了他的眼睛，说，“你现在应该和Jared谈谈，假如你真的像是你表现出来的那么喜欢他，你得先让他知道你准备为他做什么。而他已经挺过来了这么多年，我相信多一个月不会有什么问题。”

Jensen笔直地瞪着她，脸上一副被吓坏了的表情：“我不知道，我喜欢他？你觉得我喜欢他吗？”

“好吧，虽然这不是重点，但是在我看来，你简直爱上他了。”

“等等，让我想想，”他晃了晃脑袋，说，“我甚至一句话没有和他说过。”

Danneel惊讶地微微抬高了音量：“难道你一直没告诉他你看得见也听……”Jensen捂住了她的嘴，虽然Jared现在不在这，但是要是他突然以这种方式知道了Jensen是个通灵者，那还真是尴尬至极。他痛苦地说：“好吧，我觉得我能告诉他，如果我有把握帮到他。”

“你要怎么帮他？我觉得如果有人听我的灵魂说了一个多月的话，然后突然和我说：‘亲爱的，我是个半调子灵媒，其实我一直知道你的存在，让我帮助你’，我肯定一点都不想听你说话，而是直接揍你一顿。”

Jensen把面孔埋在手心里，呻吟着说：“我不知道怎么面对他，我唯一算得上认识的幽灵就是Tina，那时候我17岁，几乎被她毁了人生……真不想提起那段恐怖的时光，到现在都有点后怕。”

“真搞不懂你。”Danneel夸张地叹了一口气，“你可以和他们生活在一起，但是却不能和他们交流。”

“只要装作不认识他们，和幽灵生活就像是和不会找你要食物的豚鼠一起生活，没有什么悬念。”Jensen盯着地板。Danneel放柔了声音，说：“Jensen，你考察够了的时候就应该告诉他你能够和他交流，因为你真的很喜欢他，而我感觉他也很喜欢你。”

“我会说的，我今天和他说。”

“你最好是。顺便一提，”Danneel扶着门口，说：“他长得真可爱，我理解你一看见他就答应Sera转租她的房子的原因。”

Jensen手忙脚乱地把Danneel推出门，他在门口整理了一下心情，他手里的文件袋不重，但是却似乎装着他所有的希望。

 

****第七章** **

Jensen飞快地走到书房，拿了电脑躲进车库。

他的心跳鼓噪如雷，他知道Jared不喜欢车库，因为那里全是铁器，还有一道铁制卷闸门，所以车库对于一个有幽灵的屋子来说，几乎是最安全和最不灵异的地点，至少在他们家里，是这样的。Jared本来就不经常去车库，在Jensen拿走楼梯间的铁制工具放在那里去之后，Jared就去的更少了。

Jensen在他的工具箱上坐着，把电脑放在一边，开始一张张对比着网上的资料，翻阅文件档案。在档案袋里的照片上，Jared和Jensen平时看到的幽灵没有多大区别，Jensen甚至觉得在他面前的Jared看上去更加年轻一些，因为他发自内心大笑的时候看起来可比电视剧宣传照上显得可爱多了。Jensen用拇指抚摸着Jared明亮而年轻的笑容，觉得自己前半生对通灵天赋的认知是错误的，这个独特的天赋带给他的不完全是麻烦，它还给Jensen带来了Jared。

Jensen一直觉得活人和死人没有办法成为朋友，他在急需住所和一点点同情心作祟下转租下这所别墅的时候，已经打定了主意要做个不声不响，完全不知道世界上有超自然事物存在的老实人。Jensen在年轻的时候不断祈祷上帝收回自己独特的天赋，他遇见的幽灵对他都不怎么客气。当一个人能比一般人多看到一点东西的时候，他的日子肯定也比一般人难过一些，Jensen曾经试图帮助一位幽灵女孩，但是结局并不像他预想的那么好，自那以后他就不会和亡者交流了，毕竟他只是有此天赋，并不是专业干这一行的。

没错，大家对通灵者似乎都有误解，能够通灵并不代表有和幽灵沟通的才能或是斡旋技巧。幽灵通常愤怒、迷茫、对自身处境一无所知，活人如果告诉他们自己能感知到他们，就意味着需要感知他们的所有黑暗情绪，承受另外一个灵魂带来的暴风雨。没有肉体的限制，灵魂可以做很多事，但并不是所有事都是活人喜欢看到的。

但是Jared和Jensen遇见的所有幽灵都不一样，他没有那些不间断的要求，没有急切地为自己不宁静的死亡陈情，没有那种毫不客气的乖张和颐指气使。Jared比起一个传统意义上的幽灵，更像是一个爱恶作剧的邻家男孩。Jensen承认自己一开始就有点被Jared吸引了，这听起来太诡异了，但是没错，Jensen对Jared有奇妙的好感，当他看到那个男孩站在这间屋子里自言自语地对着窗外的风信子微笑的时候，他内心深处有一个声音在说：砰，十环。

他喜欢Jared偷偷看他的那种神情，像是得不到关注的小动物，又像是总是试图引起大灾难、但是却天生可爱的小调皮鬼。他的所有玩笑都那么无伤大雅，Jensen甚至愿意多买几套玻璃杯回来给Jared备用。Jensen想到也许这是因为Jared出事故的时候还只是那么年轻，他也许根本没有来得及成为一个满含怨恨的灵魂，就被长久地困在了一个谁都看不见、听不见他的地方。

Jensen能理解Jared的无聊和困惑，他绝对不是故意不搭理Jared，他只是有点不知所措，有点童年阴影，也许还有点害羞。他一开始想着他们也许会成为不说话的朋友，而他们起先确实都做得很好，因为Jared如此特别，但是Jensen现在知道，这份特别不是因为Jared过于年轻，而是因为他根本没有经历过死亡。

Jared没死，这对Jensen来说已经是大大的恩赐，所以Jensen肯定会帮助Jared（也顺便帮了自己一个大忙），只要Jensen可以做到：a.和Jared说上话，b.从生魂的怒气下保护自己，c.带Jared的灵魂回到德州。

这很简单——Jensen深吸一口气——他是一个演员，他不可能紧张，他可以扮演他想要的任何情绪。他站起来为自己比了一个傻乎乎的加油手势——

然后他在工具箱上坐了下来。

Jensen长长地喟叹（或者说哀号）一声，近乎崩溃地想：自己做不来这个。

他是说，他能回忆起Jared干的每一件事，当Jared依偎在他身边就像是一只巨型狗狗的时候，当Jared以为他毫无察觉而尽情倾吐心意的时候，当Jared在他身边奔跑而带给他一阵凉风的时候，当Jared如同没调准音的八音盒来来回回在Jensen耳边唱着他那首跑调的小蓝调的时候，Jensen都能记得他的样子，而他怎么可以在伪装了这么久之后，突然对Jared说出真相？

Jensen走到自己的吉普车旁边，把遮阳布扯开，借着车身的反光开始为自己试演。

“嘿，Jared，你知道吗，其实我一直能看见你。”这样似乎不太好，他换了一种方法，让自己显得无辜又美丽，用他带点湿气的绿眼睛对自己的倒影说，“我知道怎么让你回到身体里，你只要跟我走，我会帮你的。”

说完这句话，他震惊地从侧面玻璃上盯着自己，Jensen从来没有像今天一样觉得自己的演技有这么的烂，他借着黄色的灯光和倒影调整自己的姿势表情，希望自己看起来不像是一个用Jared的真情来讽刺他的混蛋，也不像是一个乐此不疲的看客，直到他的左肩开始痛起来，疲累交加。他觉得异常困倦，接下来的事情他记得不是那么清楚，因为在排演到差不多第五十遍的时候，Jensen已经靠着车胎睡着了。

Jensen第二天早上才回来，带着露水的湿气和勉强维持不抓狂的神情。Jared试图找他来着，他出现在门廊的时候，Jared马上跟了过去，说：“你看起来太糟糕了，你最好马上去床上睡一觉。”他停顿了一下，酸溜溜地说：“至于你昨晚去了哪儿，我们可以等你睡饱了再讨论。”

当Jensen拖着脚步把自己扔在床上的时候，Jared惯常地爬上了他总是躺的那边的床铺，他很多时候会趁着Jensen睡觉的时候在那边躺一会儿，今天的Jensen除了劳累之外，看起来还有些魂不守舍，他蜷在床上，戴着那副让他显得漂亮的要命的细框眼镜，背对着Jared。

Jared说：“好吧，我是想不要问，但是这事太困扰我了，一整晚我想着你去了哪儿，在那位漂亮女士来找你之后。它现在也困扰着我，我想我是没法弄清楚你昨晚干嘛去了，对吧？”

Jensen没有回答，Jared揉了揉鼻梁和面颊，继续说：“听着，Jensen，我知道这让我听起来像个嫉妒的女生，但是我无法克制，我是有些嫉妒了。我本来不是那么想要占有你，但是你就这么从我眼皮子底下走出去了，和那个漂亮姑娘一起——她没有你漂亮，我觉得你比她漂亮多了——对不起这是一个意思，但是我怎么会指望我还能对自己说‘我在家里一切都好，祝你约会愉快’啊？Jensen，我真伤心。”

Jensen翻了个身，偷偷的瞄了一眼Jared，Jared半倚在床头的木架上，盯着前方，看起来忧伤又心碎，他微微上挑的眼角在他的表情里起了太丰富的作用，那让他朝下看的眼神显得充满说服力和痛苦，Jensen一瞬间觉得无比的歉疚，就像是Jared是他可爱的小狗狗，而Jensen残忍地拒绝了用他的手指在Jared的耳朵上挠上哪怕只是一小下。

他缓缓地把目光定格到Jared脸上，Jared丝毫没有察觉，而是说：“你确实应该出门社交，社交为你带来生活和薪水，我知道，我也演过戏，我知道这个圈子是怎么回事。你有朋友有约会当然是好事，这不就是我一直期盼的吗？赚钱，付房租，各种各样的琐事。但是Jensen，你不要赚太多钱，能养活你自己就行了，因为我想你一直住在这里。假如你赚得太多，说不定你就搬到贝弗利山去了，洛杉矶那么远，我不能跟你在一起，那时候我肯定会伤心地弄坏一条街的玻璃窗的，你知道我可喜欢你了。”

Jensen心里暖暖的，每次Jared这么说，他都觉得他内心愉快的火苗会烧遍他全身。他以前总是克制着自己，但是这次他不想克制，他轻轻地说：“我想我不会搬走的。”

Jared笑了笑，他用那双又大，看起来又安全的手揉了揉脸，满是辛酸地说：“是吧，我也觉得这里还是挺不错的。而且你瞧，你都受伤了，我这段时间一直很乖，没有给你添麻烦，也没有嘲讽你看选秀节目。我知道你挺喜欢那个，所以我还放过了你的电话答录机、烤箱、卫星接收器。假如你不搬走，我可能在很长一段时间里都不会给你添麻烦了，免得你只能用一只手陪我玩。”

“嗯，等我好起来以后你最好也别再这么干了。”

“那可不好说，Jensen，我想——”Jared快乐地抬起头笑着，他的话语在直直对上Jensen目光的一刹那凝固了，Jensen半爬了起来，像他一样靠在床头，看起来即困倦又开心，微微笑着看着Jared，而Jared真真正正地和Jensen对视，就像是他们一直能彼此交流，就像是——Jensen能看见他似的。

Jensen就是能看见他。

Jared突然觉得自己可能并不是待在这，他应该是在随便哪个充满了铁刺的地方，被人抓着脚踝倒着埋进盐池里。也许他在地狱里，被挂在烤肉架上吱吱旋转，要不然怎么解释他现在的状况？

他足足愣了一分钟，也许更久，可能在他脑袋转不过来的时间里地球已经进入第五季冰期了，总之Jensen看着他，而这差不多就是世界末日。

Jared发出一声长长的凄厉哀号，猛地从床上沉了下去，Jensen眼睁睁看着他像是水一样（非常难以形容的景象，更像是水银沁入黄金）沁入床垫，然后地板上发出了一声可怖的“咚”的噪音，随即是Jared的哀号：“操他妈的铁钉！！！”

Jensen吓了一跳，他下意识摸摸自己的床垫，然后翻身跪在地板上，把床单拉起来哄着Jared说：“Jared？你在干嘛？”

Jared的声音从床底传出来：“你甚至知道我的名字！！！我什么时候告诉你的！！！我从来不说名字！！！”

他听起来混乱又痛苦，Jensen不由得一阵好笑，说：“我不知道，大概是你做梦的时候说的。”

“恶灵不会做梦的！”

“你不是恶灵，Jared，出来吧，拜托，我有话和你说，现在这样我没法和你说话，我——”

“你可以就在那说！我就在这！”

Jensen抓着手机朝床底照去，Jared整个人缩成一团，跪在床底，他那大得不得了的体型根本没有办法在床底平稳的缩起来，Jensen敢肯定Jared的脊背有一部分是嵌在木头床架里的，还好他是个幽灵。

“Jared，听我说，”Jensen整个人趴在地上，小心翼翼地避开受伤的地方，在这之上，尽量往床底深处匍匐前进：“我得跟你谈谈，我们需要坐在沙发上，或者床上，都可以，我必须看着你——Ouch，这可真疼——”

Jensen整张脸都扭曲了起来，而Jared只是瞥了他一眼就马上站在了床外面，他紧张地看着Jensen一点点挪出来，等Jensen沾着灰的脸和他几乎能平视的时候，Jared抿着嘴皱着眉，用一种Jensen从来没有见过，而且天杀的极具杀伤力的表情盯着Jensen，说：“你一直冷落我，所以假如你刚才撞疼了肩膀或肋骨，我是不会道歉的。”

Jensen心中暗暗骂自己，然后说：“好的Jared，没有关系，听着，我得跟你解释为什么我一直不和你说话。”Jared显然是想起了什么，当Jensen以为幽灵不可能再表现的更害羞和尴尬的时候，Jared做到了，“我、我、我现在就是，就，不太想听这个。”Jared期期艾艾地看着Jensen，像是指望他马上就会闭嘴然后掏出记忆消除笔啪咔给自己的视野来那么一个闪光，而Jensen显然是被他的新表情冲击到了，他能感觉到自己迅速脸红了，像是有一阵水汽在他脑袋上缭绕似的。

“抱歉，我没法和你说话，有时候我不太想和幽灵说话，他们都比较凶残。”

“我不是那种幽灵！Jensen，我没有伤害过任何人，而且我对你——”Jared卡在了这句话上，他半张着嘴盯着Jensen，沉默在他们之间生根，然后Jared紧紧闭上了嘴巴，他闭的太快以至于Jensen恍惚觉得自己听到了空气中小小的啪的一声，然后Jared消失了。

“Oh! Come on! Jared! 我道歉！你要我怎么道歉都行！听我说，你得回德州，你还没死！你听到了吗？Jared？？Jared Padalecki！你可以活过来,继续你的生活！对不起我本来准备好好和你谈谈，我有些不适应和幽灵交流，很抱歉我一直没告诉你我看得见你！你能出来听我说几句话吗？Jared？Jared！你在哪儿？”Jensen愧疚地喊着Jared的名字，在每一个房间每一个缝隙里查看，Jared不在那，Jared哪儿也不在，像是Jensen出发去马场前的那天一样，Jared又一次彻底消失了。

 

****第八章** **

Danneel推开白色的小木门，从种了矮牵牛和风信子的花圃里穿过去，墙边的凌霄花还没开，Jensen种下的其它植物已经一片欣欣向荣，她想着等他们不那么忙的时候，她或许可以夸夸老板的绿手指。她小心地让自己的鞋跟避开砖块小径之间的草皮，鞋跟和石头撞击地嗒嗒作响，而Jensen在从窗户里看到她的时候就已经起身去门前迎候她了。

Danneel几乎是从中学就认识Jensen了，不得不说她觉得Jensen三十五年的人生中没有哪一刻看起来会比现在更加无措和幼稚。

“你干了什么？”她把手中的外带咖啡塞给憔悴的男人。

“我告诉他我能看见，还没等我接着说些什么，他就不见了。”Jensen的声音和他看起来一样一团乱。

“什么时候发生的？”

Jensen有些疑惑：“可能是昨天晚上？我不知道，我感觉像是过了好多天了。”

“老天，那只能是昨天发生的事情，我才离开不到十分钟你们就搞砸了？”她美丽的嘴唇半张着，倒吸一口气。

“不，我觉得搞砸的是我，而不是我们，Danneel，我不知应该怎么说。总之我那么说了之后，他看起来非常尴尬，然后事情就那么发生了，或者说就没有什么事接着发生了，我还没来得及和他说明到底是怎么一回事！我在每个角落都找了，包括车库，但是他就是哪儿都不在。上次他这么干的时候，我心不在焉地从马背上跌下来弄断了几条骨头，Carver和Singer恨死我了，我还得和他们解释为什么我突然要去一趟德州，你说他们会派杀手追杀我吗？”Jensen在地板上转来转去，用完好的右手激动地打着手势，全程盯着脚下，不敢看Danneel的眼睛。

“会的，所以我来了。” Danneel 把咖啡放在茶几上，冷酷地站起来，而Jensen停下来震惊地看着她。她回望过去，决定盯着Jensen直到她再也不会忘记他此刻脸上那种愣怔的惊恐表情。

一个抓狂的Jensen Ackles，绝对值回票价。

“Danneel我对上帝发誓我——”

她满足地笑着说：“好吧，只是个玩笑。你的票是后天的，你还有机会在四十八小时之内找到Jared的灵魂正缩在你的哪个糖罐里，然后你就能带着他上飞机。或者在四十八小时之内你没有发现他，那我们就带着你的痛苦去德州召唤他。”

Jensen用心碎的语气说：“为什么你要给我订那么久以后的票？我在这四十八小时之内有可能睡得着吗？”而Danneel愉快地分辨出那种痛苦和煎熬完全不是Jensen的演技。

“你会睡着的，亲爱的，因为在你偷偷溜进Jared的特护病房，掩人耳目地实施那个诡异、神秘、变态、恐怖、精神病一般的仪式之前，你需要尽可能地让自己的心情平静下来，这样你才能最大限度地保证那个仪式是正确的，而不会把什么邪恶的东西弄到Jared的身体里。”

“如果我找不到他怎么办？他就是，消失了？换了一个地方呆着，再也不出现在我面前了？”

“那你就去德州召唤他的灵魂，然后逼着这家伙回到他肉体里去。”

“你知道这种仪式根本就是非常靠运气的吧？”

“我祝你有很多很多的好运气。”

“Jesus！我甚至不知道这个仪式是不是应该这么做！我是说，这东西是我在天主教灵修夏令营熄灯以后的卧谈会里学来的违禁把戏，十多年了，我早就不知道确切的做法了！”

“听着，Jensen，我本来不准备给你订票，如果不是你真的太痛苦了，我绝不会允许你靠近飞机场，但是你确实很受罪。我得承认这样的你让我觉得松了一口，毕竟你已经好多年没有遇见过这么让你痛苦又真实的人了——你不演戏的时候就像个机器人——但是在最初的恐慌过后，你得冷静。” Danneel抓着Jensen右边肩膀，诚恳地看着他，Jensen慢慢抬头回望他的助理兼BFF，Danneel一对上他的眼神，就夸张地翻了个白眼，说：“你想演舞台剧是吗？等这些电影都拍完了我建议你去演莎士比亚，你看看你眼睛里那个脆弱而痛苦的灵魂。”

“别取笑我，Danneel。”

“亲爱的，”她把Jensen安顿到椅子上坐好，“放松，你会做好的，我相信你。毕竟你成功帮我召唤回了我的Eugene，虽然它的肉体早就没了所以不能复生，但是召唤灵魂的程序是一样的，对吧？”

“Eugene是你的狗，Jared和边牧不一样。”

“相信我，是一样的。”

Jensen勉强笑了一下，安静地说：“我们还有个问题，我不知道他回到肉体之后，是不是会记得这段时间发生的事情。”

Danneel也安静了下来，她收起了那些鼓励的肢体语言，尴尬地抹了抹头发，问道：“也就是说他可能不会记得你？”

“我确信他不会记得我了。”

“那你还要这么做吗？找到他，召唤他的灵魂劝说他回去？”

Jensen好像被呛着了，他看着Danneel，有些责备地说：“我当然会做，他应该活着。我只是他的一个室友，我不觉得我有权利决定他是不是应该浪费那么好的人生。”

“你们对彼此的意义不只是室友，你真的爱他。” Danneel的声音里都是同情，Jensen可不想要那么多的同情。

“我只是一个充满人文关怀的好人。”

Danneel用一种看将死之人的眼神看了他一会儿，然后掏出一张清单，开始帮Jensen打包行李。她不断念叨着，告诉Jensen她理智上觉得这时候坐飞机是极端错误的，告诉Jensen她和朋友们都爱他，希望他幸福，告诉Jensen他必须一遍遍排练召唤出Jared的灵魂之后要说的话，Jensen拖着沉重的脚步走开了，他来到楼梯间，握住门把，闭了闭眼睛深吸一口气，然后拉开门——

Jared不在那，依然不在。

Jensen明白，毕竟在一个小时前他才查看过这里。他感觉到忧伤又沮丧，于是矮身缩了进去，把门关上，在黑暗中坐了一小会儿。他什么都没想，直到他感觉这里有点过于暗了，才拉开了头顶上用一根尼龙绳控制着的小节能灯。

灯亮的时候他闭了一会儿眼睛来适应光线，再睁开的时候，他第一个注意到的是木头门板上一道道细小的划痕，看上去就像是普通的鬼片中会出现的幽灵手迹，而Jensen百分之一百确定那确实就是活生生的幽灵手迹，起先Jared不知道用什么在那上面写着：“ _ _J Padalecki__ ”，然而在“ _ _Padalecki__ ”这个词的上方，Jared划掉了pad和le这几个字母，加粗几笔把末尾的i改成了l，用比原先更为潦草的划痕加上了“es”，所以这行字变成了“ _ _J__ _ ~~ _Pad_~~_ _ _a__ _ ~~ _le_~~_ _ _ck__ ** _ ** _l_**_** _ _es__ ”，然后被一个更加混乱和潦草的线条划掉了。

Jensen一瞬间被一种毫无准备的感情击中了，他捂住脸倒向一边，隔着自己的手掌，把脸压在冒着寒气的墙壁上。他浑身僵硬，动弹不得，胸腔里有一股暖意，直冲到他脸上，让他的耳朵热到发疼。他轻轻地呻吟了一声，耳语般的说：“Jared，你在哪儿？你还在房子里吗？”

空气里很安静，没有任何答复，Jensen说：“不管你在哪儿，我都希望你知道，我想要让你回去，我会帮你的，因为我希望你有比现在更好的生活。”

回答他的是冰冷的墙壁，和楼梯背面缓缓落下的灰尘气味。

 

两天后，Jensen和Danneel搭上了去圣安东尼奥国际机场的航班，他一路上都在和Danneel讨论避开Jared的家人进入病房的方法，然而当Danneel告诉他，她已经帮他联系好了Jared的哥哥Jeff，他会带他们一起去看望Jensen以前的“同事”Jared的时候，Jensen告诉Danneel他恨她。

“才不会，你简直爱死我了。” Danneel得意地笑着，又一次看了看她的效率手册，“我确定我有带着所有的材料，蜡烛，粉笔，用来点火的接骨木树枝，以及运动鞋。”

“什么运动鞋？”

Danneel笑了笑，并没有回答，而当飞机降落的第二天，他们终于按照约定的时间和Jeff见面之后，Jensen才明白了为什么Danneel需要一双运动鞋。

“当Jeff发现你在他弟弟的房间里进行黑魔法仪式的时候，他很有可能冲进来揍你，然后我就会抓紧时间逃出去。”Jeff带着他们往病房走去的时候，Danneel压低声音对Jensen说。

“我们已经演习过十几遍逃生流程，”Jensen同样咬着牙小声说,“但是假如你告诉我Jeff是一个身量超过两米的巨人，我一定会对这个流程里暗示的东西更加在乎的。”

Danneel 吃吃地笑了：“那我有什么乐趣？”

“我恨你，不是反话。”

这时候他们到了病房前，这间病房在走廊最南边的一角，静谧非常。Jeff为他俩开了门，示意Jensen先进去。Jensen点点头，捏了捏他手上的绷带，深吸一口气走了进去。

病房里的通风不错，虽然是盛夏的德克萨斯，房间依然在对流的作用下显得十分凉爽。在护理床上躺着一个男人，穿着蓝绿色的病号服，薄薄的被子搭在身上。Jensen走近他，发觉男人手臂上插着一支营养针，各种检测仪器都连在他的手指和另外一只手臂上。

这个男人十分消瘦，Jensen愣愣地打量着他，发觉这个男人跟自己看到的幽灵Jared一点都不一样，他看上去年纪大了不少，大概三十岁，虽然眉目间依然看得出Jared幽灵状态的样子，但是已经在长期的病痛的折磨下消瘦憔悴了许多。他脸上的胡茬没有刮干净，Jensen想伸手触摸他的皮肤，但是他忍住了。

Jeff了解地说：“他看起来跟九年前一点都不一样了，对吗？”

Jensen点点头，他的目光根本没有办法从Jared脸上移开，有一种虚弱而充实的情感冲击着他，他不得不小心翼翼地呼吸，以免心脏从喉咙里跳出来。Jeff感慨地说：“我们一直在等待奇迹，但是九年了，我猜我们得接受一些事实。”

Jensen无法回应这句话，他不愿意接受命运的残忍玩笑。对Jared的家人来说，Jared是一个随时可能离开的已死之人，甚至对Jared自己来说都是。但Jensen只认识了Jared不到三个月，当他以为Jared和他毫无希望的时候，那个奇迹就这么出现在这里，他不可能在这个时候说服自己放手。即使Jared无法复生，即使他的灵魂已经游离太久而无法找到回家的路，Jensen都不可能放弃，他一定会找到办法。

Danneel说：“Jeff，我们何不出去喝杯咖啡呢？Jensen应该有些话想要和Jared说。”

Jeff审慎地打量了Jensen一下，Jensen给了他一个适度的微笑，显然电影明星的招牌对Jeff也是起作用的，他想不到一个明星要怎么伤害他差不多在床上昏迷了十年的弟弟，于是他用巨大的手掌打了个手势，说：“好吧，那我和Harris小姐出去逛逛，顺便给你带杯咖啡？”

Jensen感激地笑了笑，在他们走远之后，他迅速锁上了病房的门，以一只手能有的最快速度把包里的东西掏出来，在窗户和门边撒上盐，拉开了床边的椅子和遮挡物。他在家里已经练习了大概一百多次，但是在地上画那个召唤魔法阵的时候依然忍不住有些手抖。他边画边说：“无论你有多么不想见我，Jared，我都得把你从不知道哪个星球上拽回来。需要我道歉或者朝我发火，都等你回到自己身体里再说吧。”

他在魔法阵的阵脚摆上白蜡烛，用接骨木树枝点燃了它们，然后念起了咒语。他尽量让自己听起来强大又充满力量，不管怎么说，魔法和信念也是有关系的。只是他真的不知道这个仪式到底能不能成功，假如不成功，在明天的各种娱乐头条上他就会成为一个神经病患者，在莫名其妙的坠马事故之后，进入毫无交集的前演员的病房，在地上画了奇怪的图案，点了蜡烛——看起来绝对是个反基督的精神病，也许他们会说他摔坏了脑子。

他扔下接骨木树枝，站起来说：“在外面游荡九年可不是什么好玩的事情，我希望你回来的时候你的躯壳还能用。”

“Jensen？你召唤了我？”一个声音从他背后响起，虽然惊慌失措，但是听起来确实就是那个该死的Jared Padalecki。

Jensen长舒一口气，转过身来。

 

 

****第九章** **

虽然这是Jensen早就预料到了的状况——幽灵一般不改变外貌，毕竟他们不用熬夜也吃不胖——Jared看起来依然很好，穿着他那诱人犯罪的黑色V领T恤和长裤，光着脚踩在地板上。Jensen看过他这样很多次，在“家”里的时候他一直这么穿，如果不是因为他跟2005年的时候一模一样，Jared可能就是你会在最幸运的一天碰到的那个最好看的邻家男孩。他的灵魂依然年轻而耀眼，即使他的肉体无法抗拒时间的打磨。

“你在这，Jared，你来了。”Jensen盯着Jared，像是怕吓坏了好不容易得到的珍宝一样轻声说。

“对，我，呃，你不介意的话我想我得回去。”

“去哪儿？”Jensen嗓音迷醉。Jared的脸上涌上一阵红潮，他用手指抠着裤子的中缝，结结巴巴地说：“回纽约，或者找别的地方呆着，我是说，幽灵应该呆的地方。我有点被这事迷住了，你的事。我觉得我显然不应该总是在你面前晃悠，这是错的，因为你不愿意见到我，你不怎么跟我聊天而且也——你懂的，就是那个意思。”

Jensen感觉自己的心跳停住了，他胸骨里面有一根小钻头正在慢慢地钻着他，让他的血液都在耳朵和大血管里奔涌鼓噪。Jensen清楚地发觉Jared根本不知道他自己在说些什么，他显然已经在胡言乱语了，因为事实 _ _不是这样__ ，事实是Jensen犯了个愚蠢而可怕的错误，从一开始他们之间只有一件事是对的，那就是他们对彼此的感觉，而且和Jared所说的完全相反。

“自从你搬进来我就有些绮思，不，不是那种变态的，我没有，我发誓我没有对你意淫些什么，我只是有些被你迷住了，我猜你知道，既然你看得见我——”

“Jared我很抱歉，我真应该早一点——”

“不不不不不不我不是说你需要道歉，不是现在，我是说，天哪，我才应该道歉，我猜我像个跟踪狂一样吓坏了你，可是你也有点吓坏了我，Jensen，你把我吓坏了，我这么喜欢你，这把我吓坏了。”Jared看上去就像是要哭出来了，Jensen目眩神迷地听着他的声音和自己耳朵里狂奔的河流的回响，那声音过于大了，让Jared的声音听起来有些遥远。

“——我不知道这种情感会变成什么样，因为显而易见的，你活着可是我死了。Jensen，内心深处我其实明白这一点，这并没有一点益处，我对你毫无益处，但是我无法扭转这种感觉。我知道我大概是喜欢你，但是我不愿意去想，我总觉得你根本看不见我所以这和你无关，我只是不会再去闹你了，但是现在我知道你其实看得见我，我在你身边做了很多奇怪的事情，我占你便宜——”

Jensen发觉自己的心情像是坐云霄飞车，他差点笑出声：“咳，什么？”

“Geez，你不知道我有的时候会偷偷看你睡觉，你睡着的时候好美，Jensen，天哪Jensen，”Jared 在地板上坐下来，他把脸埋在双手之间，闷闷地说：“求你不要讨厌我。但是这也是我这几天想通了的原因，我们不能在一起，所以你不会理我，我完全明白。”

“我很抱歉。”Jensen盯着Jared，轻声说。

“事实上，你不需要道歉，你其实并没有错。”Jared低着头，他的刘海垂在眼睛前，让他看起来更年轻了，而且意外的小小一团。

“不，我道歉是因为你是个傻瓜，我为你感到遗憾。”

“什……”

“你居然相信这些鬼话，相信这些你自己用来骗自己的狗屁。”Jensen坚定而清晰地说。这句话让Jared惊讶地盯着他，Jensen温柔地说：“你为什么觉得我们不能在一起？”

他声音里的一些东西让Jared内心的火苗重新跳动起来，他因为Jensen的目光而闪烁了一下——是那种真正的闪烁，像是他要用慢动作缩回空气里一样。Jensen默不作声地盯着他，直到Jared因为习惯性想要逃开而尴尬地涨红了脸，说：“好吧，我现在不能隐身了。所以你是故意的，你让我毫无保留地在我完全不熟悉的地方呆着，你看透了我的反应，好像我是透明的。”

“不准确。我是半灵媒，我本来就看得见你，这种感觉更像是你全裸着一般。”

“我没有全裸！”

Jensen露出一个好看的笑，是Jared在他脸上看到过很多次，他愿意给每一个朋友，愿意给路过他门口的每一个报童和邮差，愿意给那些粉丝，愿意给戏里的每一个搭档，愿意给每一位摄影师和记者的那种眼角带着笑纹的美丽笑容：“我一开始确实觉得我们没法在一起，那是因为你真的笨得无药可救了，你甚至不知道自己是活着还是死了。”他让开一步，示意Jared看看自己的肉体：“直到我找到你的肉体，现在你得回去这具皮囊里。”

Jared有些眩晕，他微微摇着头走近自己，把一只手轻轻放在肉身旁边。他的手指修长，而这幅肉身看上去残破不堪，手上有干瘪的青色血管，指甲黯淡无光，手背上的肉瘦得凹下去。

“这是什——Jensen，我不懂，这是怎么回事？你们从哪儿弄来一个——这家伙——然后让我去占据这个身体吗？”Jared眉毛都快在他眼睛上面打结了，他难以置信地问。

“老天啊，这不是随便某个家伙，这是你的肉体，你没有死，Jared。”

“不，我死了，我当时出了车祸，然后我浑浑噩噩地回到纽约，没有人看得见我，我成了幽灵。我一直不知道要怎么才能回德克萨斯，这有点像是后来在你身边一样，我有点迷失了。”

“是，你是个不怎么会认路的家伙，”Jensen走到Jared床边，说：“Jared，人们很多时候没有那么多选择，大多数情况下，事情突然发生，然后我们被迫接受。人们不知道自己在干什么，我也不知道。我被自己的过去吓坏了，所以不愿意面对你，即使我已经无药可救地被你吸引。”

“你……你什么？”Jared张着嘴愣在了那里。

“Got a crush on you，你知道的。” 

“我不知道！我没想到，我只觉得这是我一个人的事情，我每天看着你，Jensen，每天，你不知那对我来说是什么样的事情。”Jared用委屈的表情盯着Jensen。Jensen直视着Jared，他能一直看到Jared那双像是西伯利亚的翠绿冰海中的朝阳反光一样的眼睛，那真是美妙至极。他舔舔嘴唇，说：“Danneel让我练习过。”

“练习怎么把我困在这？”Jared笑了一下，不管他信不信Jensen说的话，他都没有一开始那么紧张了。

Jensen用自己的小指抚摸Jared放在床上的手臂，Jared觉得自己的脸热地快要自燃了。Jensen说：“我希望自己练习过这个，可惜不是，我只是练习了一下要怎么和你解释。但是我一下飞机，就把腹稿忘得一干二净。”

“你原本想说什么？”

“不记得了，我原本希望自己没有这么早就告诉你我喜欢你。”

“所以那些铁器，那个木门。”Jared做了个手势，呆呆地说。

“还有你写在门背后的字，Jared Ackles？”

“我发誓那是个意外！我只是觉得我们的名字有点儿像，我们的名字都是J开头，然后我的姓里有你的名字的差不多一半字母，我——”

这时候门口传来了说话声，Jensen扭头，看见Jeff和Danneel已经回来了，Jeff和Danneel谈论着什么，随意地从病房门上的那块透明玻璃上往里看了一眼，Jensen敢肯定他看见了地上的仪式和蜡烛，因为他的脸色马上变了，Jensen想都没想，三步并作两步冲过去，朝着Jared喊道：“回你的身体里去！”

Jeff在外面敲门，而Danneel似乎在说服他。Jensen根本没有办法管那么多，他用背抵住了门口，门把手和门板在Jeff逐渐加重的敲打和冲撞下，一下下在他的腰和受伤的肩膀上撞着，Jensen脸色煞白，大颗冷汗从紧绷的皮肤下挤出来。

Jared紧张地喊出声：“我不知道要怎么回去！如果我回不去怎么办？”

“那你就得一个人从纽约搭便车过来！没有直通车了！而且我不保证你在路上出什么事，也许你会迷路到古巴去！在Jeff冲进来揍我之前赶紧回去！”

Jared紧张地团团转，他冲到床边，把手放在自己身体的心口上方，最后回头看了一眼Jensen，问：“好吧，好吧！我回去了之后你怎么办？”

“我会尽量保证不被Jeff揍扁！！！！”

Jared吞咽了一下，说：“我醒了之后会来找你的！”

Jensen深深看了Jared一眼：“是的，你会的。”

撞门的声音越来越大，Jeff叫来了保安。Jensen感觉自己再也撑不住了，他扭头看着Jared喊着：“听着，没时间了，你得赶快——”

门被猛地撞开了，一个男人和Jeff一起冲了进来，Jensen被他们推到地上，跌得七昏八素，他还没来得及呻吟，就听见Jeff和保安此起彼伏的哀号，然后Danneel一把将他从地上拉起来，他看见Jeff和那个保安都退到墙角，痛苦地揉着脸，他本想回头看看Jared，但是Danneel已经以雷霆万钧的气势把他扯了出去，他只能毫无选择地跟着她跑了。他们沿着楼梯冲向医院后门，她一路上边跑边喊：“我希望你说服他回去了！”

Jensen尽量忽略自己肩膀上锥心地疼痛：“我也希望！”

“你没有吗？”

“老天啊，快点跑吧，咱们可以在飞机上再说这件事，我肩膀又开始疼了！”

“JENSEN ROSS ACKLES！！！！”

“什么！！怎么了啊！！！我不是自己要摔倒的！”

Danneel给了他一个白眼，他们终于跑到了大路上，值得欣慰的是他们租的司机和车子已经在待命了，Danneel把Jensen推进去的时候小心地避开他的肩膀，当车子发动之后，Jensen气喘吁吁地问：“你刚才怎么放倒了他们？”Danneel笑笑，从腰包里掏出了防狼喷雾，Jensen这才知道为什么她今天一整天都是像在中央公园慢跑的打扮，还带着一个怪怪的运动腰包。他决定从今以后无比正视Danneel的怒火，在肩膀好起来之前，完全遵循Danneel的提议，以及以后无论什么时候，都不要惹火Danneel Harris。

他们一时间各有心思，都没说话，车子开出去十几分钟后，Danneel问：“你觉得Jeff会起诉我们吗？”

Jensen盯着窗外，过了好久，说：“老实说，我现在没有精力去考虑这个问题。”

Danneel按住他的手臂，安慰地说：“Jensen，会没事的，你已经做了你能做的。”

“我希望他没事。”Jensen揉了揉面孔，激烈的兴奋感一旦从他的身体里退去，他就感到无比的疲惫，“我们得准备回纽约。”

Jared会没事的，然而他们心里都知道，Jensen的日子应该不会那么好过了。

 

****第十章** **

Jared睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得眼前的景象一片模糊。有光在他左侧视网膜上，雪白和粉蓝的影子晃来晃去。他像是被装在水族箱里，模模糊糊地听见很多人在他耳边交谈，有一些手在触摸他的身体，把他在一个平稳而光亮的地方推来推去。他感觉自己之前从来没有生活过，像是那些声音和触感是他降临人世的第一个印象。

《恐怖蜡像馆》的杀青宴还是他闭上眼睛之前的事情，人类的记忆十分奇妙，能从纷繁浩杂的生活里挑出最微小的细节，当你想起的时候，那些画面和声音就像是电影画面一样在脑海中闪光回放，栩栩如生。Jared至今能想起当他们从杀青宴归来的时候Paris Hilton那双涂着粉色的指甲油的双手，他看着她用俏皮可爱的手势握住方向盘，车里的人都在开怀大笑，Jared也跟着微笑着，他在副驾驶座，曾有好几次试图说服她靠边停车，他记得自己的措辞，也记得她是怎么回绝他的，他甚至记得那阵灼热的闪光。

也许Jared昏迷了一两天，或者一个星期，一定有医生给他做了手术，Jared能理解发生了什么，他庆幸自己活了下来。在醒过来的前几天Jared一直没法说话，他的喉咙又干又麻木。看着医生护士们在病房里进出，Jared猜想自己肯定受了很重的伤，但是除了浑身无力之外，他一点疼痛的感觉都没有。等他稍微好起来一点，能够像正常病患一样被家属探视的时候，Jeff走进了他的病房。Jared发觉Jeff看起来和以前不一样，他盯着大哥有点发福的、因为激动而憋得发红的面庞，感到十分迷惑不解，然后Sharon从Jeff身后走出来，接着是Gerald，他的父母看上去都老了不少，Sharon哭了，突然变成大姑娘的Megan握着他的手，轻轻把头靠在他肩膀边，哭得还像是六岁的时候Jared弄坏她最喜欢的磁性写字板一样可怜。

然后Jeff告诉他时间已经过了九年，有很多东西不一样了。

倒不是说Jared不能接受，他完全没感觉自己昏迷了九年，而现在他真的很高兴自己的身体还没完全生锈。但是除了对劫后余生的喜悦，Jared完全不明白自己为什么依然感觉如此错误，觉得自己身边少了什么。他在醒过来的这几天一直在想这件事，医院按照治疗需要给他配了心理咨询师，咨询师告诉Jared这有可能是由于对外界变化的不解和难以接受而产生的情绪反应，他向Jared保证他会好起来的，可是Jared根本没注意到自己看起来有多受挫，他只是想要拼凑起记忆的拼图。

他也许是不见了一张卡片，一把钥匙，一本书，一件将要去做的轻浅的事情，或者是一样他本应该很珍视、很想要紧紧抓在手心的东西，但是他想不起来是什么。Jared见了自己的每一位家人和在圣安东尼奥的好友，只要清醒的时候他就不断做着体能和脑损伤相关的测试，他一天比一天忙，但是无论是在听完了他冗长艰难的复健计划之后，还是在观察了整整一周后开始试着使用他停转九年的声带、尝试用自己手掌肌肉的力量握住橡胶球的时候，Jared都觉得迷茫而失落。

“Genevieve，再跟我说说这几年的事情好吗？”Jared一边吃力地扶着双杠慢慢行走，一边对身边的理疗师说着。他甩了甩头，把逐渐又有些迷惘的思绪从脑海中甩开。他已经在健身房训练了四十分钟，现在他得集中精力去应对这些器材，不然就有可能在消极情绪下拉伤自己的肌肉。

他现在依然住在医院里，在他的身体机能和营养程度稳定到普通水平之后，他转到了专门帮助恢复肌肉和骨骼健康的疗养型医院。Jared有一个大病房，他不想去健身房的时候可以在病房里做运动，理疗师Genevieve Cortese只负责协助他一个人。她是一位外貌颇有有些拉丁风情的年轻女士，有一头茂密的深色头发，在当值的时候她把它们束在脑后。和Jared的恐怖身高相比，她矮了不少，但是作为一个理疗师，她真的是力量奇大，有时候Jared看见她单手搬动健身器材，都感觉到不可思议，更别提后来有一次她独自背起不慎摔倒在地的Jared，走过三十尺的事。当Jared的主治医师把Genevieve引入他的治疗程序里来的时候，他介绍她是“医院里最好的理疗师，温和又有活力”，可是Jared发觉事情完全不是这样：Genevieve很有可能是斯巴达人的后代、战神的化身，尤其是当她拿着计分板在后面督促Jared完成复健运动量的时候。她像一阵风一样在训练室来去，在某些时候她看起来甚至比普通男人还要结实，她给Jared定的训练计划当然也是斯巴达式的。

“你还真是喜欢听这些，对吧？”和她的长相符合的是，Genevieve有一把活泼但是相当柔和的嗓音，Jared很熟悉这种语调，他觉得似乎是在什么时候，在他身边也有一个用这种温柔的声音说话的人，但是他想不起来是谁。

他擦了擦汗，点点头，然后Genevieve开始用甜蜜而欢喜的语调说起她最爱的动画电影，有关迪斯尼和皮克斯这几年又多了几部多么棒的巨作，有关她有多喜欢《飞屋环游记》里的那只小狗，《魔发奇缘》里年轻人们的感情又有多么温暖感人。

“我不觉得一个八十年代的女士爱看动画片有什么奇怪的，我和我的男友就是因为一起看迪士尼的公主童话才走到了一起，五年前，我们在电影博物馆重温了一九八九年的《小美人鱼》，周围全是孩子，而我们的座位号是连在一起的，简直是上帝的旨意，两个此前毫不认识的、又同时热爱迪士尼动画片的年轻人。二〇一〇年的时候我们结婚了，现在还是经常一起去电影院，周围的孩子们每年都是那么活泼，而我们，也一样。” Genevieve按停了计时器，洋洋得意地在计分板上勾了一下，把Jared刚做完的训练项目从纸张上划去了。

“好吧，呼——我该从哪部先看起？”Jared用手背擦了擦脸，扶着器材慢慢伸展肌肉，然后走到拉力器边坐下。他慢慢调整自己的坐姿，让有燃烧感觉的后背贴上支柱，握上拉力器的把手。

“《魔发奇缘》怎么样？那个男主角有点像你。”Genevieve打量着Jared，在他身边绕着圈走着，帮助他矫正训练姿势，防止他在运动中伤到自己。

“什么？我怎么能像一个动画人物？”Jared有点好笑地看了她一眼。Genevieve模仿着一个有点挑衅又有点挑逗的表情说：“因为你们都是这样的——这样。你知道，在面对小姑娘的时候。”

Jared马上明白她是在模仿自己那天和给他检查的护士逗乐时的表情。他被Genevieve那种和她年龄不符的慈爱语调逗笑了，放开拉力器，坐在海绵皮垫子上，揉着额头说：“你什么时候才能不用这个失败的调情取笑我？我都快没有自信继续做偶像明星了。”

Genevieve笑着说：“你可以的，只要你好好做完你的这一组康复训练，然后你依然能向全世界展示你的肌肉。”

“Whoa whoa，等等，Genevieve，我从没展示过那个。而且我觉得我不能再做训练了，我的背很痛。我说真的。”Jared尝试着再一次握着把手，然后又放下来，觉得手指和腿部的肌肉发酸——是的，只是酸，而不是那么疼，但是他有点懒了。而Genevieve只是查看了一下他的状况，就轻快地回答说：“你还能再练上十分钟。”

“什么？不！Genny，please？”

“不要这么大声，小心你的声带。” Genevieve严厉地看着Jared，Jared尝试着使出他最恳求的眼神，但是可耻地失败了。

“好吧，好吧，和我接着说说超级英雄电影？我们上次谈到蝙蝠侠了吧？老实说我都没来得及看它的首映，这三部曲现在都能买到DVD吗？”

“没错，我爱死Christian Bale了，他真是迷人。”

他们讨论了一下蝙蝠侠和DC漫画公司，Jared还没看过这个系列电影，他有点想听剧透，又有点想回去继续看他的漫画。他这几天没怎么睡觉，当一个人从一个长达九年的睡眠里醒来的时候，他肯定会觉得睡觉不太像以前一样吸引他了。

Genevieve一直说到他磨磨蹭蹭地完成这一组训练都舍不得停下，第二天她从家里带来了她的iPad，把那东西递给Jared，说：“你真的得看看《魔发奇缘》。”

Jared接过来，他随意地找到电影文件，问：“就是你说的那个长发公主的故事？”

“不是一般的长发公主，比起《小美人鱼》要浪漫和平多了。Mark和我——就是我男朋友——一致觉得这个电影表达了某种程度的女权的解放，当然接下来你还需要看一看《勇敢传说》，比起《魔发奇缘》，这部电影更像是女人的故事，”她耸耸肩，“希望你不要觉得看动画很奇怪，其实很多动画电影很不错，它们不全是给小孩子看的。”

“是的，我喜欢看动画片，谢谢你的推荐。”Jared温和地说。

Genevieve在他身边坐下来，Jared和她一起分享小小的屏幕，一开始他觉得这是个挺普通的电影，他并没有特别讨厌它，但是也没有Genevieve形容得那么动人心弦。这电影中的笑料很能娱乐到他，可是看到长大后的Rapunzel公主那双大大的绿眼睛时候，Jared的笑容消失了。

他曾经遇见过这么一个人，有漂亮的绿眼睛和金发，也有阳光灿烂的笑容。但是这个人是谁？

Jared想到的第一个金发的家伙是Chad，他们在拍完《恐怖蜡像馆》的那段时间简直是焦不离孟，假如说Jared在出事故之前挺喜欢某个朋友，也许到了会梦到和那个家伙一起玩的程度，那可能就是Chad Murray。但是他随即觉得这不大可能，Chad是有一点让人记忆深刻的小小疯狂，甚至有时候还有点神经兮兮的，但是Jared清晰地记得Chad的眼睛是蓝色的。而且很不幸的是，Jared知道自己和Chad的友谊早就在他无法醒来的那几年消亡了，世界上有种人会一直惦记对他们没有任何用处的朋友，而Chad，Jared被告知并不是那种人，他在Jared被确诊之后就失去了踪影。

而除了Chad之外，Jared根本想不起来他还有什么朋友会有那样的金发绿眼和低沉温柔的声音。他在德州有不少黑发黑眼睛的朋友，比如Jason，但是他丝毫没有那种贴心的温柔，而且每次和Jared表达喜爱的方式都是硬汉式的撞击和捶打，就连他来探病的时候也一样。

Jared觉得假如他记得某人，那人一定是特别温和而安静的，那并不是一个视觉上的印象，更多的是一种感觉，好像是这个人深深铭刻在他灵魂的某处，他只是自己看不见。

Genevieve敲了敲他的肩膀，Jared回过神来，把注意力转回电影上，他疑惑而迷茫，心中的空洞越来越大，他不能向自己解释，为什么那个空洞并没有随着时间的流逝和他对世界的逐渐熟悉而慢慢消失。

****

****第十一章** **

Jared把白面包塞进烤面包机里。

他算过时间了，放好这两片面包，然后再在心中默默数上十下，就可以把炉子上的火关掉。Jared的男朋友喜欢喝热牛奶，加热后的牛奶可以更快泡开甜玉米片，所以Jared会在男友起床之弄好热牛奶。

每次的牛奶都是在炉子上煮出来的，Jared不喜欢男朋友买的这个微波炉，他从看见这东西的第一眼开始就恨它，亮着邪恶的灯，还会发出嗡嗡的声音，如果Jared非得用这玩意儿，他到宁愿弄坏它。

不过他不会弄坏这个微波炉的，他现在很小心，而且很幸福，他不会弄坏周围任何一样东西了。

除了这里有太多他看得不太顺眼的电器这个小缺点之外，Jared真的很喜欢住在这里。他们有一个大卧室，床垫像云一样软，在床边一侧墙壁上还有个漂亮的步入式衣橱，那是Jared在卧室里除了床之外第二喜欢的部分，他们的衣服分放在两边，按照季节分类，Jared把他最喜欢的灰蓝色格子围巾挂在最显眼的位置，另外一边就是男友的衣服。Jared喜欢看他们的衣服摆在一起的样子，喜欢自己早上和男朋友一起走进去睡眼蒙眬地找衣服穿的情景。Jared有几套棒极了的西装，但是他从来都学不会打领带。他承认自己是存心不学的，当男朋友咕哝着在Jared脖子上摆弄那块布条，帮他打出又平整又好看的倒三角形结的时候，Jared总是忍不住要偷偷亲男友的额头。

他们还有一间巨大的书房，窗户外面是一排林肯先生，这些深色的花朵被夏天的阳光晒得非常香，香味像金子一样重，一直沉到他们晒着衣服的院子里，把他们的每一件内衣外套都染上月季花浓郁的清香。门口的白色木头栅栏门边，初夏就已经爬满了院墙绿藤的凌霄花结了花骨朵，不出三天就会火热地开起花来。

Jared热好了牛奶，摆好面包和玉米片，用厨房纸盖上，然后走出去。他开了水龙头，轻轻哼着歌，决定在太阳升到他们院子里那颗栗子树树梢上前浇好院子里的植物，然后再回去弄醒仍然在床上睡懒觉的人。可是没过几分钟，一个男人从里面推开门走出来，光着脚站在门廊上，叫他的名字：“Jared，你在干什么？”

Jared放下橡胶管，走过去把手放在那人的腰上，拉着他低头亲他的脸颊，说：“我在浇你的花。早餐在餐厅桌上，你看见了吗？”

 

Genevieve今天八点就到了Jared的病房。她去的时候Jared正在刷牙，并且哼着不成调的歌。Genevieve听了一会儿，实在是没听出来他哼的什么，于是耸耸肩把早餐放在桌上，说：“今天你看起来很开心，Meg给你弄了套新游戏？”

Jared看起来像是得了什么大好处一样，他快乐地哼了一声，吐出牙膏泡沫，用湿乎乎的手把有点长的头发抚到脑袋后面去：“我倒是希望那样，可惜不是。我只是做了个特别开心的梦。”

“梦到什么了？”

“不太记得，但是感觉非常棒，醒了之后感觉一秒钟就能完全康复。”

“那还真是特别好的梦。不过你还是得继续做理疗和复健课程，你知道的吧？”

“当然，现在，说我是你见过的最配合治疗的病人，并且给我一条鸡肉干，我要冠能牌的，谢谢。”

Genevieve笑了起来，Jared擦干了脸上的水，把毛巾搭在盥洗架上，转身说：“所以，我的鸡肉干在哪里？”

“吃完本院特制的病号营养燕麦粥，我带你去公园进行今天的复健项目。”

Jared亮出一个大大的笑容，说：“我记得我们下周才有户外的安排。Jeff让我出门了？我们今天真的要去公园？”

Genevieve知道Jared快被医院和Jeff的禁足令憋疯了，Jared是这个夏天的奇迹，奇迹引发的新闻效果一直到初秋都还尚有余威，整个医院和Padalecki家心有余悸。他们一直不敢让Jared进行原本在一周前就应该摆上议程的户外训练，Jared跟他们要求过这个，但是Jeff担心一开始被狗仔包围的情景会再度出现，虽然现在已经没有多少人还坚守在医院周围，但是他们知道还有那么一两家报社孜孜不倦地希望从这里挖出一点独家新闻。

Jared当然也不是真的在责怪哥哥决定让他半软禁在医院，毕竟现在让他出门，他也不知道自己除了到处瞎逛还能干什么。Jeff之前差点起诉一家报社，然而他们不愿意把这件事情闹大，最终他们没有起诉任何人。Jared知道这件事，他只是不知道这里面还有多少细节，Jeff又帮他挡掉了多少外界的揣测目光。

但是现在，Jared脸色红润，双颊已经慢慢鼓起来了，他眼睛周围因为血液循环不畅而产生的黑眼圈比Genevieve刚见到他的时候要轻多了。他的身体状况一直在恢复，从体能上来说，他能应付一些小小的偷拍，而且上镜也不会太难看，这也是Genevieve准备把外出训练提前的原因。

“是，但是你恢复得不错，我刚刚和Jeff谈过，他同意让我们按原计划进行复健训练。”

“谢天谢地，我这一个月简直要憋出毛病了。”

“别怪Jeff，他这是为你好，你知道那些娱记有多疯狂吗？”

Jared掀开燕麦粥碗的盖子，说：“事实上，我知道一点儿，虽然那个时候我又混乱又虚弱，而Jeff一句都没提，我的父母也没和我谈过这些事，但是Meg快被逼疯了，她从我这里离开的时候，鬼祟得像是被全球通缉。”

“差不多就是这样，逼疯了所有人。你转院的第一天，我们医院门口的防暴栅栏都被挤坏了，不断有人试图从后墙翻进来，保卫科翻新了围墙上的铁蒺藜，通了低压电——顺便一说这是违法的——还给你的病房出入口装了监控摄像头。我不知道你在中心医院的时候遇到了什么，但是从Jeff的伤情看来，肯定不是什么好事。”

Jared从粥碗上抬起头，疑惑地说：“他受伤了？我没看见他受伤。”

“你没看见他的眼睛肿了好几天吗？”

Jared扔下勺子大笑起来，捶着胸口说：“老天，他那是被人袭击了？我以为他是哭了。天哪，他一句没提过，我以为他只是不好意思让我知道他有这么担心我！”

Genevieve哭笑不得地看着Jared，说：“Jared，你怎么会以为Jeff为你康复的好消息哭得眼睛都肿了？我觉得他在半夜甜蜜地笑着醒过来的可能性大一点。”

Jared笑得眼泪都快出来了，肯定地说：“显然是因为他对我的爱？”

Genevieve给了他一对大大的白眼，说：“你已经膨胀到我无法和你呆在一个屋子里了，现在安静地吃完你的燕麦粥，然后我们得去公园，你有半小时的步行训练和十分钟的慢跑，我希望你不会突发低血糖。”

十月份的圣安东尼奥吹着灌满了海洋湿润凉爽水分子的风，Jared和Genevieve轻松完成了他们的训练计划，公园和以前一样有那么多的人，有些扯高气扬的家伙让Jared给他们让位置好让他们拍照，Jared走开了，他们沿着公园的落叶道走了两个来回，然后决定绕另外一条差不多长度的小路散步回到医院。

“Jared，如果你觉得任何的不舒服，马上告诉我，好吗？”Genevieve谨慎得掂了掂脚尖，活动着热起来的关节，而Jared深深吸了几口气，说：“没问题，我在医院里跑过一英里，这里应该还没那么远，对吗？”

他们绕过步道，快步走入了一个安静的小居民区，在一个红砖墙头上，趴着一株凌霄花，十月正是花期，喇叭一样的花瓣从深绿色的叶子里探出头，Jared盯着花儿，心脏在胸腔里狂跳。

他猛地停了下来，用双手撑在膝盖上。Genevieve吓坏了，她脸色大变地蹲下来摸索Jared手腕上的脉搏。然而Jared的心脏强有力地跳动，丝毫没有紊乱，他只是突然被什么东西扰乱了情绪。Genevieve半拉着他的手让他站直，他混乱地看着Genevieve，问：“我们医院种了那种花吗？”

Genevieve紧张极了了：“什么花？你对那个过敏吗？”

Jared虚弱地摆了摆手，“不，就是那些——凌霄花，我们医院，我家，你能想起来的一切地方，有种着那些花吗？”

“耶稣基督，没有，没有那些，你需要叫救护车吗？”Genevieve被他彻底吓坏了，而Jared迷惘地看着她，然后看看花儿，那种浅淡的红色简直比火还要烫，他的记忆里出现了什么画面，模模糊糊，看不清楚。

稍晚的时候他们回到了医院，Genevieve带他彻底得做了一次调查，她决绝地说自己需要写一份长报告向主治医师陈情，报告里会涉及到她的过失，Jared觉得她真的没必要这样，因为那完全不是她的错，而Jared也没遭受什么意外。

“不是因为我体力不支，我只是看到了那些花，那些东西有点吓着我了。”

Genevieve沉默了一会儿，说：“你需要心理医生吗？我知道你在初期的恢复治疗上有去心理医生那里看诊，但是后来他评估你不需要再去了。如果你需要，我会在报告里提出这个建议。”

“不，不需要，我只是——老实说我不知道是怎么一回事，刚醒来的时候我觉得我可能忘记了什么重要的东西，但是后来他们说那只是类似PTSD之类的——抱歉我忘记了那个词，我当时太混乱了没怎么在意他们说的——某种空虚。我接受了这个说法，然而最近总是会有这样的感觉，我也许能想起来我忘记的到底是什么。”

Genevieve拍拍他的手臂，拿起自己的计分板和听诊器，说：“好吧，那我们就让你一个人休息一会儿，假如你需要什么，可以按铃叫医生，好吗？”

“好的，谢谢你，Genny。”

“你确定你一个人在这里没问题吗？需要我叫陪床的护工来守夜吗？”

“不，不用了，我一个人没有问题。”

Genevieve有些担忧地走了，Jared走进浴室，开了水龙头，准备洗掉室外的尘土和汗水。即使发生了让他感到不明所以的震惊的事，室外训练也很不错。在Jared年轻的时候，在那个演艺事业眼看就要走上最巅峰的时期，他想过要练出一点肌肉，但是现在离肌肉的目标太远，他只想要尽力让自己胖起来，让自己的手臂和大腿不是那么干巴巴，像风一吹就能把他吹折一样。整个治疗组都在赞赏他对复健训练的态度，除了致力找出自己是否遗失了记忆之外，Jared并没有那么多想法，他惦记着自己是不是可以重新回到摄影机前，希望自己回到正确的人生轨道的时间缩得越短越好。

 

****第十二章** **

与德州的热度不同，夏天在纽约显得相当短暂。Jensen在剧组搬到他训练的马场拍摄的时候，因为频繁的马上戏和不太精心的自我保护，而不得不恢复每两周一次的复诊，他磕磕绊绊地恢复健康，到了十一月，Jensen觉得自己已经完全康复了。

实际上，他已经重新回到剧组一个月了，两周前他拆掉了夹板和吊带，他们在不影响Jensen伤情的情况下拍好了一部分马下镜头，又在替身的帮助下拍了一部分的马上戏，然而Jensen需要自己出演几个特写，他不得不上马，Danneel对这件事高度警惕，所以副导演Singer把他赶到医院去，做了一次全面的检查。

周五的晚上Jensen收工了，接下来的两天他需要把时间花在医院里。如果他恢复良好，这将是他最后一次复诊。七点Clif到片场来接他，时间非常紧，毕竟他们需要开差不多五小时的车回到市区。Jensen决定在家住三个晚上，他拿着一点随身物品，从拖车里走出来，Clif正在和几位片场助理说话，听到他打招呼的声音，他转身朝冲凉后只穿着一件短袖T恤的Jensen皱着眉毛，劝说他：“我想你最好穿一件外套，就算你刚拍完夏天的戏份，也不代表十一月的纽约仍然是夏天。”

“是的，我正准备这么做。”Jensen左右看了看，随手抓起他扔在一边休息椅上的一件夹克披在身上。他左手的活动程度依然不高，无法把手臂抬过肩膀，毕竟只过了三个月，但是Jensen已经能用左手抱住他右边的肩头。

Clif把车子开出片场，一路上Jensen都在后座摆着旅行枕头睡觉。几个小时后他饿得醒了过来，他们在离家还有一小时路程的时候打给了Danneel，这个世界上最好的助理帮他们叫了一家很棒的店的中东烤肉外卖，当他们回到Jensen的房子的时候，Danneel和烤肉在那里等他们。

“我想你现在不会害怕到我家来了吧？”Jensen走上门廊的矮台阶，问Danneel。

Danneel给了他一个白眼，说：“除非你再往家里弄点什么。”

Jensen笑了笑，他不介意这么说。他知道Jared现在过得很不错，他很高兴，相比之下他心中的裂痕无足轻重。与此相对的是，Jensen承认自己这几个月过得并不好，但是生活得继续。

在他们从圣安东尼奥回来后的第二周，Danneel帮他打听到了Jared的消息。说打听可能有些夸张，这件事根本不需要打听，昏迷九年的植物人演员突然苏醒，这几乎是一周以来所有娱乐网站和平媒的头条新闻。在半个月里，Jensen的广播、电视新闻、报纸杂志上到处都是Jared的照片和消息，Jared的家人无奈地申请了禁制令，限制媒体人员进入医院，于是记者们把Jared的人生履历又重新翻了一遍，Jensen把那些文字和图片都看了不下十遍，他现在能对Jared的个人履历倒背如流。他抽空看完了Jared十年前的所有披露在网上的照片和影片，从他小时候的全家福和单人照，一直到他少年时期在数学竞赛上的颁奖视频。他又把《吉尔莫女孩》看了一遍，那台DVD播放机已经烧掉了，Jensen没有买新的，而是在苹果商店里买了Jared出场的所有集数，在电脑上看它们。

在九月中旬的时候，有一家疯狂的媒体偷偷拍到了Jared状况，他们把照片PO到网上和报纸上，Jensen在自己手机的新闻推送里看到那个消息的时候，觉得自己的心跳停了那么一两秒，然后才慢慢恢复活力：可能是光线原因，Jared现在看起来比昏迷的时候更加憔悴，他胡子没有剃干净，把他糟糕的刘海全都别到耳朵后面，显得比30岁成熟一点。他在用助步器练习走路，Jensen知道Jared挺了过来，这是他近五年来觉得最好的一件事，比他拿到那个改变他一生的电影片约都要好，甚至比他遇见Jared都更好。

Jeff没有起诉他，Jensen不知道是不是Danneel在背后做了什么，或者是Padalecki一家人忙于照顾Jared，而没有那么多精力去管他的邪恶行为。这点让他很欣慰，但是Jared也没有任何私人联络。他知道Jared不会记得他，这是很正常的事情，就像得了失忆症的人恢复后不记得失忆期间发生的事情一样，回到身体之后，幽灵也不会记得他做幽灵的时候的经历。偶尔也许有那么几个人能记得，但是短暂的濒死体验和长期的灵魂出窍可不一样。

他在仪式之前就知道这点，只是让自己尽量不去想这个事情罢了。Jensen依然住在那间房子里，他现在每两周回来一次，在电影拍好之前，他依然会按这个规律生活。再也没有什么灵异事件，他生活得很宁静。有时候，他会在楼梯间坐一会儿，看看Jared在门上刻的那一行字，然后在睡前为Jared祈祷。他决定放下Jared，他做了一件好事，让一个好人回去了他应该在的地方，Jared生命中属于Jensen的部分已经全部完成了，Jensen现在有自己的使命，他得集中精力拍完这个电影。

第二天是Danneel开车陪Jensen去医院的，虽然Jensen的车都是手动挡，他从技术上来说可以单手操作，但是在还没完全康复的时候，他的朋友不想他勉强自己。

医生在Jensen骨裂的地方拍了几幅X光片，在灯下指着一块骨头说：“恢复得不错。对你演艺事业唯一有影响的，是你的锁骨可能会没有以前那么平整，虽然第一次接得不错，但是这块伤口在后来裂过一次，再长回来的时候得花点代价。”

Jensen一只手按着肩膀，前后小幅度运动他的左手：“我觉得跟之前也差不多，事实上并没有那么多人会去对比我的锁骨和之前有什么不一样。”

“不仔细看也不会太明显，如果实在是很介意，也能靠手术磨去凸出的骨刺来调整。”

“Okay，我能骑马吗？”

“慢走的话，不是大问题，但是你得保证自己不再次摔下来。”

“我可不想再摔一次，这完全算不上美妙的人生体验。”

“好了，我想你没有什么问题了，我能给你签证明。复健期注意补充营养，不要拿重物，不要强迫自己做你觉得做不到的伸展动作，总之，我建议你拍点言情戏。”

“好建议。”Jensen和医生相视而笑，医生已经给他签了证明书，Jensen觉得自己算是痊愈了。

在回家的路上Danneel像是突然想起来了什么似的，问道：“你今年圣诞节要回家吗？”

Jensen已经快要靠在椅背上睡着了，他听到Danneel的问话，这才拔下耳机，回答道：“我去年回去过一次，今年老实说我不想在路上折腾了，从这里回达拉斯不是短途旅行，我可以就在家睡过一整个假期。”

Danneel耸耸肩，说：“和你的小屋一起。”

“没错，一个人。”Jensen的漫不经心让Danneel有些不满的抽了抽鼻子。她静了一会儿，然后说：“你看了昨天的报道吗？”

“关于我是否能靠这部电影在今年获得奥斯卡奖的那个？”

“很接近了，几乎就是一张报纸的正反面。”

Jensen心里的裂痕在发痒，像是它刚愈合又被人给撕开了似的，“我在手机上看的。”他别扭地说。

“当然，无论你在什么上看的，都会明白我在说什么。狗仔们拍到‘他’有规律的在圣安东尼奥进行室外训练，他看起来不错，不再像是个大病初愈的人了。”

“Danneel——”

“只是告诉你一声，以防你错过了有趣的消息。”

Jensen永远不会承认他把Jared的名字放进了RSS订阅里。Danneel被禁止谈论Jared Padalecki，然后她开始用“你知道的那个谁”和别有深意的“他”来代替Jared的名字。Jensen完全没法阻止她，更糟糕的是Clif现在和她是一伙的，当某天早上Clif告诉Jensen他昨晚在报纸上看到了有些狗仔全程跟拍Jared的室外训练活动，把Jared带着痛苦神色和憔悴汗流浃背的照片登给全世界看的时候，Jensen气坏了，更多的是因为狗仔们的行为，而其中有一小部分绝对是因为Danneel和Clif这个愚蠢的联合战线。

但是他没有立场对他的朋友们发火，他知道自己心里是怎么想的。他想念Jared，在没有Jared的这段时间里，Jensen对他的思念与日俱增，但是最终他总是只沉稳地说自己有或者没有看见报道。而Danneel在他装模作样地把话题扯到记者和明星们的冲突的时候，用那种可悲的眼神从眼角看着他，并且残忍地继续带着话题往Jensen完全不想要去尝试的走向发展：“我听说Jared已经在室外跑了很多次，一个姑娘和他一起，狗仔们说那是他的理疗师，但是作为一个理疗师，那个姑娘长得挺好看。”

“哦。”Jensen喉咙里发出了单音节，他心头火起，有点想在接下来需要见到Danneel的两天里都用单音节回应她的话。

“你没想过要去圣安东尼奥再一次看望他，我还真的是觉得挺意外的呢。”

“我不能去，我们差点就被他哥哥揍了。”

“去吧宝贝，他不会再揍你的，因为你要跟他弟弟谈恋爱。”

Jensen沉默了两秒，决定自己受够了这些事。

他花了除工作时间之外的一切时间试图忘记Jared，他是有些难以自控，但是现在他最不需要的就是他身边每个知道内情的人都在不断向他重复“你跟Jared应该在一起”，因为天杀的他知道这件事不是这样，他们没有那么多命中注定。他们曾经以某种方式一起，然后这件事结束了。

Jensen完全无法控制自己地发起火来：“哦，真是巧妙的推论啊。我以为你会跟以前一样说‘嘿Jensen因为我是你最好的朋友所以我会帮你’，然后你就这么把我绑到德克萨斯，用我妈的生命安全威胁我让我听话去找Jared，然后逼我们回纽约，一起回来的还有你必须控制一切的强迫症。结果你现在只是在劝我这么做而已？”

Danneel马上像是被踩着尾巴的猫一样炸毛了：“你什么意思？”

“你不是这样的人吗？Danneel？因为我们一起长大，因为你是我的好朋友所以你帮我做了多少决定？包括我的工作安排！”

“因为我是你的助理兼经纪人！Jensen，你给我发工资，就是为了让我来管着你！”

“你本来可以不赚这份钱！”

Danneel把车开进车道，沿着花圃猛地撞进车库。感谢手动档轿车的问世，挂上倒车档之后Danneel只刮坏了Jensen这辆福特的后保险杠，并且在低速下保证了Jensen的车库没有受到更大的损伤。她撩了一下头发，让自己整个愤怒的表情清楚显示出来，Jensen下意识地畏缩了一下，她转头愤怒地直视着Jensen：“你不必跟我说这种话，因为你心里清楚这些都是狗屎！祝你周末愉快，你这懦夫！”

然后她打开车门，愤怒地离开了，让Jensen一个人坐在车里，感受好友留在车里的紧张空气，Danneel的怒火和他自己的怒火交杂在一起，涤荡着他视而不见的心灵。

 

****第十三章** **

圣诞节的时候Jared回家了。他之前每年都会在圣诞假期回到圣安东尼奥，所以家对他来说并不陌生。门口的圣诞花环甚至都和他从小到大的一模一样，Gerald在门口迎接了他，Sharon从厨房走出来，给他一杯特调的低酒精蛋奶酒。

“欢迎回家！”Megan从楼梯上冲下来，接过了Jared手里的包，Jeff在他身后关上门，他的女儿Joshua怯生生得从奶奶身后探出头来，Jared在医院的时候见过Jeff的妻子几面，但是Jeff的女儿Joshua还没见过Jared。Jared好好得拥抱了一下他的小妹妹，然后和漂亮的小侄女打了声招呼。他现在可以有力得拥抱别人了，但是他不太确定自己能不能把Joshua从地上举起来抱在怀里。他还在犹豫着，而小姑娘被她妈妈推着慢慢走了过来，友好的伸出了小手，奶声奶气地喊他“Jared叔叔圣诞快乐”，Jared想着无论如何他也要抱一抱这个小姑娘。

他把小姑娘抱了起来，意外的让他感觉很轻松，Joshua沾着软糖的小嘴在他脸上亲了一下，Jared所有的不安和忧愁都抛到了九霄云外，他有预感这将会是一个完全快乐的圣诞节。

Sharon的厨艺还是一样的棒，吃完晚饭之后，他们交换了礼物。Jared收到了一个怪模怪样的六角魔方（太小了，他的手放上去显得魔方就像是微缩道具），一个带计力器的橡胶握力器，一些手织的毛线袜子和帽子，一瓶棒得要命的葡萄酒，一个八音盒。他敢肯定那些袜子是Megan的手笔，而八音盒说不定是他新交的朋友Joshua送的。在说过晚安之后，他拿着那些礼物回到了自己的卧室。漆成绿色的墙壁和他记忆中没有任何区别，这些年来他的父母们好好的保存着这里。Jared已经知道他的家人有多爱他，他们愿意在最没有希望的时候保存着他的房间，只等着他回来就能重新入住，就好像Jared从来都没有在医院消磨掉那么多年的时光。他坐在床上，床垫又松又软，像是陷在云里。Jared枕着手掌往后倒，眼角的余光看见他随手摆在床头上的钢琴形状的八音盒，他拧开了它，《Dream a little dream of me》流泻而出。

Jared跟着片簧撞击的声音轻轻哼着，这是他最喜欢的安眠曲，也是最有效的。他慢慢的在乐声中睡着了，梦里有一片夏天的香气，白色小木门吱呀作响。和上次不同的是，这次他清楚地知道自己回到了九年前他在纽约的住处，他一看到那栋房子就爱上了它，于是不顾一切地搬了过去，在那里住了很久，直到他不能再住下去。

这个梦清晰，而又和他的记忆有些微的差异，Jared的小屋并没有这么漂亮的小木门，也没有这么多的花。他知道自己是个没办法好好伺弄花草的人，所以他的院子是一片草坪，而现在，院子里种满了矮牵牛和凤仙花，都是不需要怎么照顾，就会自己沿着墙长得一派生机的植物。在院墙边是一大扎凌霄花，轰轰烈烈地开着，这栋房子一点都不像是Jared搬过去的时候的样子，倒像是奥兹国来的魔法小屋，更别提它还有一个棒极了的白色小木门。

Jared觉得他认识住在这里的那个人，那个人不是普通朋友，不会只是一个简单的租客而已，他在Jared心中的地位绝对超过Jared以为的。Jared的心脏又一次狂跳起来，他慢慢走近大门，推开了它——

屋子里空无一人。

Jared醒过来，他睁着眼睛平躺着，感受到胸腔中被混进了一把酸柠檬揉搓的感觉。他努力假装自己并没有感觉到失落。

圣诞节后的第五天早上，Genevieve打了越洋电话过来。Jared承认在家的时候他变懒了，疏于康复训练的日子里几乎每天都睡到日上三竿。Genevieve会给他发短信，督促他继续在家训练，他一律回复一个圣诞快乐，那几乎惹火了Genevieve，所以她的电话终于打了过来，她发誓她会给Jared增加训练量，只要他还敢在节后回医院。

“你知道我肯定会回去的。”

“你最好是。”Genevieve恶狠狠的语气听起来就像是被惹火的狮子，她正在加拿大度假，而Jared已经把她气到要打长途电话来耳提面命的地步了，“我在想是不是要跟Jeff沟通一下，让你们在家装一个摄像头，你每天都可以在摄像头前做复健运动，我来监督。”

“我发誓我每天都在训练！你可以问Meg！不要和Jeff说，不要摄像头，我会运动，我会做那个恐怖的拉筋训练，就只是别跟Jeff说，好吗？”

Genevieve的声音听起来终于缓和了一点，她慈悲地说：“没问题，只要你按时运动。另外医院这边收到了很多圣诞贺卡，我想是你的粉丝们寄来的，值班的护士们抱怨说信箱都快撑爆了。她们把贺卡放在你的房间里，我建议你看看电邮，很有可能里面也塞满了祝福邮件。”

“不可能，我的邮箱没有对外公开，如果有粉丝的邮件，它们可能会寄到——我不知道现在还有没有人在管理那个邮箱，我以前的工作邮箱，雅虎的那个。”

Genevieve愉快地说：“看看它们吧，也许有什么圣诞的奇迹呢。我得出发了，我们今天有很多的游览计划！”

还没等Jared说完再见，她就挂了电话。Jared耸耸肩，拿过他的平板电脑，开始登陆他好久都没用过的邮箱。

他决定先从私人邮箱开始，在他不对外公布的家人联络账号里，一直有他以个人名义订阅的一些广告邮件。有一些他在爱宠网站订阅的周报，有他订阅的RSS更新。Jared被庞大的邮件量吓住了，他点开了最上面的几封，就决定删掉所有的广告邮件，而剩下的私人邮件看上去都失去了时效性。在剩余的所有里，他发觉有一个发信人从今年11月才开始给他写信，但是这个地址并不在他的联络人里。

Jared起初以为是又一种变相的广告推送，但是当他点开这个神秘人发来的第一封邮件的时候，邮件内容让Jared产生了兴趣：

__Jared：_ _

__很高兴你康复了，但是在你康复的同时，我们这边有一个家伙，显然已经快把他身边所有的人、包括他自己给逼疯了。如果你还记得一些什么事，请尽快联系他，我无法忍受这害相思病的家伙了。_ _

__Danneel_ _

Jared不认识任何一个Danneel，但是这个人的用词显然不把他当一个陌生人。Jared以为这位Danneel发错了邮件，但是当他点开和第一封仅隔一天的第二封的时候，里面的信息量让Jared的心脏兴奋地狂跳起来：

__Jared：_ _

__抱歉突然发邮件给你，也别问我从哪儿弄到了你的邮箱地址，希望你还在用它，也希望你没有用它。不管怎么说，我很抱歉打扰你的生活，因为Jensen昨天差点把我气疯了，这是我第一次看见他这么无理由的发脾气，我猜这不可能跟你没关系。既然我已经给你发了邮件，假设你看到了第一封，现在你的生活大概已经有了涟漪，为了完成我一生致力的风险管控事业，我大胆建议你：不管你记不记得这九年，或者说仅仅只有这几个月的事，都希望你能认真地了解一下Jensen Ackles。你会喜欢他一次，我想你也会第二次喜欢上他。_ _

__Danneel_ _

Jared盯着那个名字，搜肠刮肚，他丝毫想不起来这人是谁。于是他打开了Google，搜到了Jensen Ackles的IMBD页面。奇妙的是Jared觉得自己在哪里见过这个人，他挑出一张照片放大在电脑上仔细观察，Jensen Ackles有一对绿眼睛，暗金色的头发， _ _和Jared想要找到的那个人很相符。__

唯一问题就是Jared完全不认识Jensen，他们甚至没出现在同一个场合里。Google告诉他Jensen是一位演员，二〇一三年初获得了金球奖最佳男主角的奖项，演过电视剧，也演过舞台剧，现在正在拍摄他的第十一部电影。

当他看到Jensen的介绍中说他在成为演员之前，计划要去德克萨斯理工大学攻读运动医学学位，并且在毕业后成为一位理疗师的时候，Jared笑了起来。那真是挺有趣的一件事，也许在某个位面，在某个时候，他认识的Jensen是在那个位面依然不幸的Jared的理疗师，灵魂和时空穿梭，就像是漫画里的平行世界。

Jared接着往下看，他发觉Jensen从洛杉矶搬到了纽约。而正是纽约二字触动了他的神经，他突然间满脑子都只能想到他的房子，他甚至没有再接着找Jensen Ackles的作品。他被一种强烈的冲动影响了，这种冲动告诉他：他必须回一趟纽约，也必须找到这位Ackles。他不知道有没有人转租他的房子，但是这些天来的不安和悸动，大概只说明一件事：他得开始行动了。

因为他真的、真的、真的应该是认识Jensen Ackles的，他只需要见到他，然后确定这件事。

Jared决定从容易的事开始，他抓着平板走到厨房，边搜索自己过去的房子的信息边为自己准备早餐。他希望这间别墅还没被租出去，但是让他失望的是，已经有人在里面住下了。更让他意外的是这间房子的事迹在一个叫做“supernatural”的超自然事件爱好者网站上疯传，他在搜索栏打上地址，Google里前三页就有它闹鬼的消息。

Jared点开这个BBS，发现有个ID叫做“Erik_Double_K”的家伙信誓旦旦地爆料在里面居住的恐怖体验，这人写的帖子就像是三流的烂俗小说一样，即使是阅读习惯落后了九年的Jared也不见得喜欢看。他匆匆扫了一眼，看见有人爆料说现在的租户已经在这里住了半年，但是却没有搬走的意向，在楼下不断有人猜测闹鬼事件已经平息，Erik_Double_K坚持说这个屋子里有一个恶灵，它没有那么轻易就会放过住户，几个人洋洋洒洒地骂战了四页。

Jared啼笑皆非地看着BBS页面，这个帖子对他有点帮助，他知道现在的屋主准备长期住下去了。Megan走进来，从冰箱里拿出一桶爆米花。Jared看着她抓起因为冷冻而变得黏黏的食物往嘴里塞，放下pad，说：“你怎么不把它放在微波炉里加热？”

“我喜欢吃冷的，咬起来有些软。”

“好吧，随便你。对了，你还记得我在纽约的那间屋子吗？”

Megan用一个“我在很用力地想”的表情呆了一会儿，说：“Jeff九年前就把它转租出去了，那以后它跟我们就没关系了。”

“假如我想知道现在谁住在里面呢？”

Megan怀疑地说：“怎么了？你想要在好了之后搬去纽约吗？”

Jared不置可否：“谁知道呢，也许我某天就会这么想也说不定。”

“好吧，很简单，只要打电话问一下房产公司。稍微搜一下就好——”她吮干净黏糊糊的手指，拿过Jared的平板，在上面点啊点。Jared看着她搜出了房产中介的电话，然后用一种和糖浆奶油一样黏糊糊的声音开始和那边谈话，不一会儿她就走到客厅去拿纸笔，再回来的时候已经在手上捏着一张记下了名字和电话号码的笔，那上面写着：“Danneel Harris，TEL XXX XXXX XXXX”。她把纸条递给Jared，然后马上拿回来，震惊地看着上面的名字，说：“Danneel Harris？”

“你认识吗？”Jared尽量让自己的声音听起来正常，但是当所有的线索都逐渐串联在一起的时候，他很难保持镇定。

“不，我不认识，但是我听Jeff说起过她，Jeff还给我看过她写的电子邮件，而且你记得Jeff的眼睛吗？他坚称是Harris弄的。在你醒过来那天，有个两个疯子伪装成你以前的同事，一男一女，那个男人声称自己是Jensen Ackles，另外的那个女人伪装成他的助手Danneel Harris，她联系过Jeff，所以Jeff让他们进了你的病房。这两个人显然是早有预谋，他在你病房的地板上画了一些像是黑魔法的图案，Jeff说还有蜡烛，而当Jeff试图阻止他的时候，她往Jeff脸上喷了一整罐防狼喷雾，医院的保安也沾到了一点。”

Jared从来没听说过这个故事的细节，但是他马上把这件事和狗仔们联系了起来：“你觉得他们有可能是记者吗？”

“这是我们第一个想到的，但是奇怪的是，这两个入侵者并没有写什么稿子，你苏醒的消息是医院的护士们传出去的，在你已经开始接受一部分康复治疗的时候媒体才大规模报道这件事。我们搞不明白这他们为什么要这么干，而Jeff也为了避免更多的曝光而决定不调查不起诉，所以我们的生活才没有雪上加霜。”

“我觉得这种时候，我们可以用上某种奇特的推理法了。”

Megan笑起来，用一颗爆米花扔了她哥一下：“少来了，我是不会让你把Jensen的照片钉在墙上然后用纸胶带贴出箭头的，虽然他真的很赏心悦目，贴在墙上也没什么损失。”

Jared无视自己莫名其妙的心悸，他现在越来越习惯这种感觉了，他坚持告诉自己这是因为他的虚弱，而暂时不去想它绝对有可能心因性的。再说了他必须尽快、尽可能多的了解信息。他趁着Megan大笑的时候从她碗里抓了一把奶油和糖的化合物，塞进嘴里：“唔、所以这两个人又跟真正的Jen有什么关系？”

Megan狐疑地看着他，问：“你是说Jensen吗？我不知道他们有什么关系，也许他们是同一个人，但是Jeff说演员不可能那么无聊。这也是我们为什么要看完了Jensen几乎全部作品的原因。Jeff指认那个人绝对就是Jensen，但是老天啊，怎么可能？你甚至都不认识他，对吗？”

Jared机械地点点头，他完全同意Megan的话，除了他现在百分之一百肯定，他 _ _认识__ Jensen Ackles，而他得做些什么好让自己的灵魂平静下来。

更好的事情是：他现在有Danneel Harris的联系方式。

 

****第十四章** **

一月快结束的时候，Jensen终于拍完了电影。杀青那天他一直有种飘飘然的感觉，特效化妆师Jennifer最后一次给他上妆的时候，把一个金蛋塞到他怀里，说那是剧组给他的复活节礼物。

那玩意儿大到抱在怀里蛋尖会顶着Jensen的下巴。他抱着它坐在化妆椅上，像是被呛了一下似的笑起来，说：“今天不是复活节，Jennifer，我们刚过完元旦！”

“庆祝你从拍摄中存活下来，打开看看？”

Jensen打开蛋壳，一只毛绒玩具兔子开始在蛋壳里跳舞，脚下踩着差不多有一吨那么多的巧克力。Jensen知道自己保持体形的计划已经完全没有人会在意了，甚至连他自己都不是那么在意。他拍完了这部戏，和以前一样会有个放松而舒适的休假，在这期间他不需要面对公众，甚至不需要做演员，他可以开始吃巧克力了。

做演员很好，Jensen喜欢演戏，但是演戏不仅仅是“演戏”，Jensen深知其中的玄妙。他从来不是喜欢住透明房子的那种人，他曾经在舞台剧领域发展过一段时间，如果有合适机会，他愿意离开摄影机，回到更纯粹的表演上。去年年初的最佳男主角的奖项让他成为了媒体口中“最有潜力获得下个月的奥斯卡奖”的人，但是Jensen知道今年不可能，他还没准备好。有人猜测他离开洛杉矶只因为奥斯卡失利，这猜测太可笑了，Jensen当时并没有感觉到有冥冥中的命运在指挥他，但是他后来知道他离开洛杉矶一定是因为命运的指点，因为他住进了Jared的房子。

在遇见Jared之前，Jensen一直知道自己会怎么样，他是非常能把握自己人生方向的人，而那些都是正确的推论。在遇见Jared之后，他的生命中突然多了很多不确定，一直到现在也一样。

Jensen拿出一把巧克力放在化妆桌上，准备待会儿分给那些工作人员和片场的几个孩子。Jennifer抓着他一边的耳朵，用一只小刷子努力在上面做出擦伤的特效化妆。Jensen左右挪移，躲开她的恶魔之手，她宣称假如Jensen保持静止三十分钟，他就能从她那里得到另外一个复活节彩蛋，没有兔子，而且塞满了巧克力，Jensen和她达成了协议。

最后一组镜头并不是电影里会在最后播放的画面，Jensen饰演的前骑警带着伤，独自和赛马在围场边慢慢走着。他对着马儿絮絮低语，本来大家准备平稳地拍过这条，可是一旦进入那种情绪，Jensen就演得一发不可收拾，他有一个十分钟的独白，在面对赛马哭出来的第一秒，他就知道自己演出了设想中的完美画面。导演喊了“卡”之后，他们全都兴奋极了，JDM走过来给了他一个大大的拥抱，Jensen抬起手臂回抱他的马术教练，小心地发觉自己的手臂已经好多了，当JDM轻轻拍着他的背的时候，他觉得一点儿都不疼。

工作人员开了香槟，他们值得世界上最好的香槟。Jensen投入地工作了三个月，假如说有可能他就是那么幸运，让所有有趣的家伙们都集中在一起，那么那个地方就是他所在的这个剧组。虽然他的伤势让整个拍摄变得无比艰难，但是这不妨碍他们成为一个同心协力的优秀团队。

电影没能赶上圣诞节档，这不是任何人的过错，在Jensen每一场马背戏的拍摄现场，JDM都紧张地出现在他身边，他从任何一个细微的角度指导Jensen，帮助他安抚赛马，拍摄的时候用的是JDM的马场最好的明星赛马，它温顺而愿意服从命令。他们每个人都尽了最大努力，前期拍摄工作才能在三个月内完成。

他们比原定的宣传档期晚了很久，但是Jensen的意外坠马也让公司从宣传角度好好炒作了一番这部电影。Danneel告诉了Jensen这个消息，她决定永远不完全原谅Jensen对她毫无理由的脾气，但是她还是拥抱了Jensen，感谢他没有再次弄坏他自己，也真的让整件事情都做得很完美。当天晚上他们在纽约包了一整层的宴会厅，天晓得Jensen得在那样的气氛里花多大的毅力克制住自己不把杀青宴上的庆功香槟喝个底朝天，Danneel已经喝得不知东南西北了，他还得自己开车回家呢。不管他还会不会想念Jared，酒驾都不会是好主意。

倒不是说他现在还对Jared有多介意，已经过去这么久了，但是去年的夏天总归是Jensen生命中很重要的一段时间，他不可能在才过了几个月的现在就忘记Jared在他的客厅里微笑的脸。他只是觉得自己现在不应该想这些，对他的人生没有好处。他完成了工作，他需要的只是一个长而深沉的睡眠。

在杀青宴的后半段，所有人已经开始喝起了威士忌。Jensen累了，他在沙发上坐着，Danneel走过来，神秘而坚定地说：“Jensen，我们在玩真心话大冒险，我得告诉你一件事。但是明天早上我可能会后悔告诉你这个，所以，阻止我开口！”

Jensen有点好笑，他看着Danneel一口喝干了神色的威士忌，然后才说：“如果你是为了砸掉饭碗而痛骂电影公司高层，我可以把你的嘴捂住。其它的，请你随意。”

Danneel微笑着看着他，用一个长者看后辈的眼神。那让Jensen有点不好意思，然后Danneel站起来，端着她的酒杯：“不，我现在不应该说，你会知道的。时间会告诉你所有秘密。如果Sera那个bitch问起来，你就说我告诉了你咱们五年级的时候我在学校游泳池差点溺水的糗事。”

Jensen尽量让自己不因为Danneel的咏叹调而笑出来：“嗯，这是个很安全的方法。”他严肃地和Danneel握手，然后她醉醺醺地走了，继续他们的下一轮游戏。Jensen又在那里坐了一会儿，直到一些还清醒的人来告诉他，他们开了酒店房间安置这些醉鬼，Jensen可以回家了。

十二点刚过半，Jensen不需要让Clif来接他，他可以自己开车。他用短信通知了Clif，顺便让好Clif给他弄点吃的。杀青宴上的食物根本不饱肚子，他得在到家之后喂饱自己，然后好好洗个澡，上床睡二十四小时。

现在已经是深冬了，路上的车辆比暖和的季节少上一点点，但是纽约永远有很多车。好在Jensen一路上遇到的几乎都是绿灯，他在家门口慢慢减速，看到他屋子的灯光。室外的冷风吹得他哆嗦了一下，他把手上的行李和两只复活节彩蛋拎在一起，用单手摸出钥匙开了门。

屋子里的暖气开得很足，Jensen在玄关放下行李，脱掉棉夹克和围巾，但是屋子里依然让他觉得温暖如春：“Clif？你没看见我的短信吗？大概是一个半小时之前，我说Danneel在酒店睡，你现在可以回家，但是明天最好去接她。你们应该可以半休假了。”他趿拉着拖鞋走进去，一边脱掉了羊毛开衫，一边说：“我今天的菜单上有虾吗？医生让我多吃钙质丰富的食物，我想吃的暂时还是——哦。”

Jensen停了下来，开衫挂在一边手臂上，愣愣地看着一个高大的男人穿着围裙从他的厨房走出来，一手还拿着沙拉勺。那男人看起来干净清爽，留着一头栗色的微微卷曲的中长发。虽然瘦得像是大病初愈，表情和动作还有些局促，但是不妨碍这个男人成为Jensen这辈子见过的最英俊可爱的人。

Jensen突然觉得口干舌燥，暖气让他有种喘不过气的感觉，或者只是因为面前的男人。

他和男人对视着，直到男人谨慎地说：“抱歉，Clif一个小时前回家了，而且也没有炸虾，我，呃，提前找了Danneel，她建议在晚上给你弄点肉菜，因为，呃，你可能会很饿而且准备开始休假时候的暴饮暴食了？”

Jensen一边想着“所以这就是Danneel喝醉了之后本来准备说事”，一边有些佩服自己现在还能想起这件事。他把男人从头到脚地认真打量了一遍，直到男人因为他的目光有点脸红，Jensen觉得也许是暖气的原因，因为男人活生生地站在他客厅的暖气片边而且他看上去 _ _已经很辣__ 了。

男人用勺子指了指Jensen脱到一半的衣服说：“你到底要不要脱掉衣服？”

“哦，”Jensen像是被惊醒了一样，把羊毛开衫扯下来。他穿着衬衣，缓慢但是毫不迟疑地走过去。“我会脱掉它的。”他低声回答，把手放在那男人的手臂上，摸到温暖的肉体和肌肉的起伏，那让他感到一阵幸福的惊眩，“Jared。”

男人——Jared脸上露出了一个有点羞赧的表情，他小声笑着说：“是的，是我。我来这儿是因为我在网上听Danneel说了很多事。”

Jensen喃喃地回答：“她被开除了。”

Jared大笑起来，那让他依然是年轻的样子。Jensen着迷地盯着他，完全不知道现在是怎么一回事，或者他知道，只是脑子一时间接受不来这个崭新而幸福的状况。Jared温和地看着Jensen，说：“我来纽约是因为Danneel说你能解答我这五个月的疑惑，我听她说了个大概，混杂了她的部分推论，但有些细节她不是很清楚，所以，你能告诉我去年夏天发生了什么吗？”

Jensen只能点点头，他盯着Jared，不愿意移开眼睛：“我会慢慢告诉你，所有事情。”

“是的你会的。Danneel说她对我的第一印象不是很好，而且她一开始并不看好咱们的——关系？不是吗？”Jared捋了一下头发，他说到这里的时候尴尬地错开了Jensen视线，Jensen轻轻叹气，说：“是的，但是后来她像中邪了一样鼓励我去德州找你，希望我能对你灌输一些破坏正常人世界观的东西。”

“我相信，因为她大概就是这么毁掉了我二十年来的一切观点……或者说三十年。但是我知道有一种办法能让我明白我们到底经历过什么——总之Jensen，”Jared深吸一口气，跨了几步把沙拉勺放在厨房的餐桌上。然后他站回来，就在Jensen眼前，那些流畅的动作和其中蕴含的活力如此地巨大而充满压迫感，他坚定而低沉地轻声说：“我需要拥抱你一下。”

Jensen只能点头并且像小学生一样重复Jared的话：“好的，一个拥抱。”

下一秒他就被扯到一个温暖的怀抱里去了，并不是特别紧，像是Jared不能抱得更紧了。Jensen奋力用自己的手臂环住Jared，他的手握成拳头在Jared瘦削的后背上收紧，然后他用手掌盖在那些微微凸起的骨骼肌肉上方，安慰而亲昵地摩擦着Jared的肩胛下方。Jared身上有一种淡淡的辛辣味，Jensen猜那可能是Jared住的酒店的樟脑球的味道。Jared的脸埋在Jensen穿着棉衬衣的肩膀上，让他的声音听起来闷闷地：“老天啊，Jensen，就是这个，我知道是这个。”

Jensen喉咙里发痒，他们下半身紧紧贴在一起，那对他的短期智力没有任何帮助，所以他花了好久才能说出话来：“是什么？”

“你。”Jared依依不舍地拉开了他俩，他紧紧盯着Jensen，欣慰而迷惑,“我的灵魂在找你。我不记得你，我醒过来就像是从来没遇见你，但是我的灵魂，它一直在提醒我来找你，我花了很长时间弄明白这件事，但是现在我知道我需要的是这个，看见你的第一秒我也许就知道。”

他们对视着，不知道是谁主动，也许是Jensen把Jared扯了下来，也许是Jared稍微低下头，他们就那么自然而然地吻在了一起，只是嘴唇和嘴唇纯洁的触碰，然后他们分开来，Jared的鼻子有些发红，他说：“我依然不知道去年夏天我在这里干了什么，但是我感觉灵魂归位了。”

“你好几个月前应该就已经灵魂归位了。”

“不，不，我得在你身边，Jensen。”Jared又一次拥抱了Jensen，他的手指在Jensen后背交缠在一起，这一次比第一次用力多了，Jensen安抚地轻拍着Jared的背，微微叹息道：“是啊，欢迎回家。”

他们拥抱着彼此，就仿佛是天地初创的时候就认识了对方，仿佛是他们生来就应该在一起。这世界上的到处都是幸福的爱人们，Jensen原本不曾羡慕过他们，但是他知道，他和Jared也将成为其中一员。

他决定从现在开始羡慕这样的自己，并且赞美自己欣慰和甜蜜的生活。

 

 正文完

 

番外：八百万次亲吻

 

倒不是说Jensen没有做什么来改变这种状况，至少一开始的时候，他尝试过从Jared身边挪开。早上他成功起床了，这只需要花十分钟把Jared缠在他身上的手脚拨到一边，并且挡住Jared不断伸过来想把他拉回床上的大手。他们大概维持了两分钟的毫不接触，当Jared也爬了起来，和Jensen一起站在洗脸池前挤着牙膏，用晨起后带点嘶哑的嗓音唱着他胡乱编写歌词的小调时，Jensen感觉Jared光着的大脚踩在了他的脚背上。他有点好笑地弯曲膝盖顶着Jared的腿，说：“Jay，你在干嘛？”

“碰你。”Jared满嘴泡沫，含糊不清得回答。

Jensen用充满柔情的目光瞥了一眼Jared，说：“你知道你不必每时每刻碰着我的对吧？”

“NO！我得一直碰你！”Jared认真地转向Jensen，用力过猛，有一点牙膏泡沫从他嘴角流下来，看上去就像是世界上最傻气的圣诞老人。

“我不会走的，我现在已经是你的男朋友了。”Jensen扭头盯着镜子，张着嘴开始刷自己的臼齿，Jared好像是完全没有办法听到“男朋友”这个词，他大声吐出牙膏，夸张地把水往他泛红的颧骨上泼，弄得到处都是湿痕，而Jensen在分神看着那些水珠流得到处都是的时候根本就没有办法阻止Jared挂着一脸的水珠过来亲自己。

他的嘴里都是牙膏泡沫，而Jared就一把抓住他的手，把牙刷扯出来，然后亲了他。他用舌头在Jensen的嘴唇上舔了一下，然后灵活地钻进他嘴里，Jensen马上推开了Jared，他震惊地说：“我在刷牙。”而Jared深沉严肃地回答：“对，而我在亲你。”

然后他就这么走了出去，把混乱的、还没有理清状况的Jensen留在浴室里。Jensen目瞪口呆地弄干净滴到他脖子和锁骨上的牙膏沫，而Jared已经得意洋洋地躺回了床上，宣称有一项法律保护一个有了男朋友的人在床上睡一整天的权利。

“你就算没有男朋友也会睡一整天。” Jensen随后也爬上了床，躺在Jared身边，Jared的巨手马上横过来揽在Jensen胸前，他把嘴唇印在Jensen肩膀上，他最喜欢的那个位置。

“这不一样，当我说睡一整天的时候，我的意思是和 _ _我男朋友__ 一起。”

“你不吃早饭也不想跟我一起看一会儿《权利的游戏》？”

“让冰与火之歌见鬼去吧，我需要抱着我的 _ _男朋友__ 躺在床上，一整天什么都不干。”

“好吧，好吧，你的男朋友。”Jensen拍拍Jared，而Jared在他的肩膀上靠了一会儿，抬头又一次吻住了他，Jensen这次没有被吓到，他轻轻吮吸着Jared的下唇，然后把他按在自己的胸前。Jared的长腿又一次缠住了他，就像是它们天生知道自己应该栖息在什么地方似的。

他们再次从床上爬起来已经是两个小时后了。Jensen感觉到自己半边身体被太阳晒得特别热，然后他反应过来是因为Jared抱着他。他轻柔地推了推把脑袋整个靠在他胸前的男人，说：“Jared，我们得起来。”Jared发出迷糊的呻吟，扭动着身体把Jensen更紧地压进床铺，Jensen本应该觉得这很烦人，但是他没有，很奇妙地，他知道自己不爱抱抱，不喜欢黏黏糊糊地腻在一起，但是他就是没有觉得Jared这样做很烦人，他甚至很喜欢这个。

他轻轻在Jared发顶吻了一下，说：“我们得去吃早餐，我们从昨晚开始就没吃什么，我饿坏了。”而Jared的反应只是蠕动了一下，纯洁地在Jensen肩头落下一个吻，然后迷迷糊糊地说：“是的，我们一起去。”

Jensen笑了，他用指尖逆着挠了挠Jared脖子后的发根，把手指插在那些又软又卷曲的棕色发丝里，说：“如果你考虑从我身上起来的话，我可以给你也做一份早餐。”

“无论如何你都会给我做的。”

“我不保证。”

Jared终于睁开了眼睛，他抬起头看了一眼Jensen，Jensen的笑容触动了Jared不知哪个开关，他的身体舒展开来，又一次吻住了Jensen，而Jensen的手牢牢扣在Jared脖子后面，就在他刚才轻轻梳理过的地方，把Jared固定在自己胸前，Jared用一些小幅度地、非常可爱的摩擦来表示他真的很喜欢这个吻。

当他们走进厨房的时候，Jensen意识到这件事正式变得没完没了了：Jared走路的时候靠得太近了，当Jensen在切番茄片的时候，Jared站在他身侧，手臂和他的贴在一起，而且摆出准备每一分钟都和Jensen贴在一起的架势。他总有一部分的身体、皮肤是和Jensen粘在一起的，在他们说话的间隙，Jared会偷偷亲他，如果Jensen推开他，他会转而低头亲Jensen带着雀斑的肩膀或者背脊。当他用手指勾着Jensen睡裤上装饰用的腰带棉绳时，Jensen忍不住说：“不要扯它。”

Jared摇摇头：“我保证在我们吃完早餐之前，它都会好好挂在你的屁股上。”

Jensen端着煎锅，扭头好笑地看着Jared：“你没有别的事情可以做了吗？”Jared转动着眼珠，那个表情让他看起来依然只有二十二岁，他飞快地在Jensen的嘴唇上啄了一下，在Jensen用面糊勺敲他之前大笑着跳出去了。

Jensen在餐桌上吻掉Jared半长的胡茬上牛奶印的时候，清晰感觉到了报复的快感。Jared的眼睛大睁到Jensen怀疑他会把他漂亮的金绿色眼珠子瞪出来的程度，而他马上热情地用脚勾着Jensen的脚踝，凑过去，隔着他们的糖浆、餐盘、牛奶瓶，在桌上吻Jensen。他的手按在Jensen的肩膀上，然后不知道怎么回事他们就并排坐在了一起，大腿贴在一起，Jensen隔着Jared的睡裤，把手放在他大腿上。

所以他们真的一整天什么都没干，吃完饭后他们开着电视躺在客厅的沙发里，但是Jensen保证他们两个人都没花一点心思去看那些画面和声音。Jared躺在靠里的位置，尽管沙发的一大部分都被平躺着的Jensen占据了，他仍然找到了让他们能舒服躺着，又能契合在一起的姿势。他半个身体都盖在Jensen身上，而且一刻都停不下来地、像得了多动症一样摆动他的肢体摩挲着Jensen的皮肤，即使Jensen提醒他这样做会让他们都丧失理智之后，他依然用手指背部小心翼翼在Jensen身体上划拉，或者轻轻抚过Jensen手臂上的金色汗毛，那让Jensen的皮肤一阵甜蜜的刺痒。

Jensen用手指梳着Jared半长的头发，他们没有说话，隔一会儿两人的嘴唇就像是磁石南北极一样自发地贴在一起，交换一个或长或短的亲吻。Jensen含着Jared的嘴唇哼出声，爱情让他心满意足，而且总是觉得昏昏欲睡，就像是他们已经找到了生活中所有的意义，无需再上下求索，就像是生活应该，并且也很轻易的就会这么持续下去了，他们和对方在一起，无需再去努力表达也不用再奋力渴求什么。

Jensen丝毫没有察觉自己脸上带着满足的微笑，他低头看着他的男朋友，轻声说：“我们也许不能这样——Jared，我很喜欢这样，但是我们有点别的事情要做。”

Jared在Jensen下巴上的小凹陷处吻了一下，说：“比如什么？”

“我不知道，我暂时不知道，但是整整一天，你的嘴巴只在早上刷牙和吃饭说话的时候和我分开过，刷牙的时候你宁可带着牙膏泡沫也要来吻我，这样——不是特别好。”

Jared神经质地在Jensen胸膛上扭动一下，装模作样地颤声说：“不不不不不不能不接吻不能把你交给邪恶的牙膏泡沫，必须亲你，必须——老天啊，我又想亲你了，我得亲你一下。”他最后几个字是在Jensen嘴里说完的，Jensen由着Jared压着自己，Jared的一只腿在Jensen两腿之间，他猜想再有十秒他们就会开始互相摩擦，他捧着Jared的脸，恍惚地摸着Jared耳朵后面的皮肤，像是他的男朋友真的是一只大狗狗一样，而Jared一边发出细小的声音和类似“Jen，你真棒，我爱你，太高兴”之类的呢喃，一边把他的占有欲撒得到处都是。

去他的生活，Jensen觉得在下半辈子和Jared随时随地接吻也没有什么不好。

 

全文完


End file.
